The White Water Chronicles
by Amase
Summary: The story of Sarabi's life after Scar comes to power. PG-13 for later chapters. --COMPLETE--
1. The Breaking of the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King or any of the original characters created by Disney. However, any characters not created by Disney are © me, and may not be used without my permission. So sit back and relax, here we go!

* * *

The glint of the setting sun shone brightly on the massive stone known as Pride Rock. A silent, yet welcomed peace radiated off the rays of the sun, down onto the majestic Pride Lands and upon all its inhabitants. The gazelle and the zebra herds ate quietly together, and the cheetah clan bore an uneasy truce with the impala herd as they both drank at the waterhole. But all were somehow restless. When the sun reached the middle of the sky, it was the duty of Zazu, King Mufasa's majordomo to fly around the Pride Lands announcing the well being of the lands and the royal family. Now that the sun was setting, worry began to become present in the inhabitants of the land.  
  
"All is well! All is well!" he would cry each day. If something ill were to happen he always had the word, but it had never been the case, save for the death of a family member or the King himself.  
  
Sarabi had already noticed Zazu's conspicuous absence from the skies. Where could he be? He should have delivered the report hours ago! And where were Mufasa and Simba? What about Taka? Sarabi did not often refer to Taka by his nickname "Scar," for it sounded almost chilling to her.  
  
The lioness walked to the back of Pride Rock to find Sarafina, her best friend, quietly rocking her daughter Nala to sleep. She listened to the soothing rhythm that she sang, the same song sung to them by their own mothers in their youth.  
  
_Fatshe leso lea halalela  
Daughter, sleep now  
Kings watch from the great stars  
See them watch you?  
Call them, they will come  
Fatshe leso lea halalela_  
  
Sarabi smiled. She sang that song to Simba sometimes. Perhaps tonight she would sing it to him, he did like the song. She walked up to Sarafina and the two bumped heads. The sun had at last descended beyond the hills, making way for the Great Kings to smile upon the lands.  
  
"Have Mufasa and Simba returned yet?" Sarafina asked.  
  
Sarabi sighed and shook her head. "And no sign of Taka either."  
  
Sarafina seeing her friend's worry smiled at her. "Don't worry, perhaps Mufasa took Simba under the stars again. Simba was talking about it all morning."  
  
"Then where would Taka be?" Sarabi asked.  
  
"Perhaps he is with them?" Sarafina offered.  
  
Sarabi highly doubted it. She knew how Taka often resented being near Simba and hardly ever even spoke with him. He had always been this way after he knew he would never have the throne. In their youth, Mufasa had promised that Taka could be king after him. Taka always believed that Mufasa had broken that promise when he announced Sarabi's expectancy and potential heir to the throne. He had even once come close to striking Simba.  
  
Suddenly the Queen heard footsteps approach behind her. Sarafina looked up from rocking Nala. The lionesses gasped to see Scar limp around the boulders towards them behind the Rock.  
  
"Taka!" Sarabi gasped as she bounded towards him. Nala awoke with a start, and she and Sarafina quickly followed Sarabi.  
  
Taka glimpsed to see the lionesses approach him and grinned. He was a better actor than he thought. Things had worked so perfectly!  
  
"Taka! What happened to you?" Sarabi asked as she approached him.  
  
"Sarabi?" Taka asked. "Oh dear Sarabi thank heavens I found you," the lion said licking her forehead. "I would not have wanted to speak of this grave matter with the others around. You must know first." Sarabi's blood ran cold. She looked at Sarafina, equally concerned.  
  
"What grave matter?" the lioness asked.  
  
Suddenly, Zazu flew in from the sky, quite sluggishly before collapsing to the ground at the paws of the Queen. Nala trotted over to the hornbill and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Sarabi," Scar said raising his head. He took a deep breath and pressed his eyelids shut. "Be brave Sarabi, please be strong."  
  
Sarafina pinned her ears and sat next to her friend. Sarabi quickly sat as well.  
  
"There was an accident in the gorge," he began. "Simba and I were walking in the gorge talking, when the wildebeests stampeded. Apparently the hyenas intruded and stormed them down the gorge. I tried to get Simba out but I lost him amidst the wildebeests. I got out and managed to find Mufasa, and he went after your son. But...." Scar took a deep breath and put a paw to his face in sorrow.  
  
"What happened Scar?" Nala asked. "Are they ok?"  
  
Scar looked at the naïve young cub and back up at the lionesses. "My friend...my Queen...your husband, my brother, and our King was killed in the stampede."  
  
The last few words were lost in Sarabi's mind. Her head began to whirl and she shook it violently.  
  
"What?" she managed to say.  
  
False tears were present in Scar's eyes. "Your husband gave his life to save the prince Sarabi but...."  
  
Sarabi couldn't take it...no....they couldn't BOTH be dead!  
  
"Where is my son Taka?" Sarabi asked as tears began to trickle down her muzzle. "Where is my son?"  
  
"Sarabi..."  
  
"Where is my son!?" she sobbed as she made to pounce on Scar.  
  
Sarafina leapt in and attempted to block Sarabi, but failed. The lioness rushed passed her and pounced on Scar, pinning him to the ground. She breathed heavily and looked into Scar's eyes.  
  
"Where is he Taka!?" Sarabi sobbed.  
  
"He's dead Sarabi! He ran after Mufasa and was lost!"  
  
Sarabi's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Simba? Dead? Her beloved family gone all at once? Mufasa, her love and her life, the father of her son was dead? And her dearest son, the one she had given life to also gone?  
  
Sarabi staggered off Scar and backward. The world began to spin around her as it came crashing down. The gods were so cruel. What had she done wrong to deserve a punishment as great as this?  
  
Sarafina came to her aid and held her sturdy. Nala was huddled in a corner staring up at the adults with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
Scar sighed. "We should announce it to the others," he said reluctantly.  
  
The lionesses followed and Sarafina remained at her friend's side, lest she fainted. Sarabi's eyes remained fixated on the ground as she stumbled about behind Scar.  
  
The ceremony was painful for all. The lionesses mourned and wept against each other over the loss of such a beloved king. He and their prince, the young Simba. Taka's eulogy brought no comfort to any of them. He did not carry the traits of a strong ruler, and most were unsure of what the future carried for them.  
  
"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era!" Scar said his voice ringing out.  
  
The lionesses gasped to see the demonic shadows of the hyenas become visible in the light of the full moon. They laughed their hideous laugh and slinked onto the proud kingdom to begin a new life.  
  
After Scar's speech Sarabi bounded up and blocked his path into the royal cave.  
  
"How dare you!? Since the rule of King Mohatu no hyena has ever set foot in the Pride Lands! How can you break the traditional laws!?"  
  
Scar smiled. "All are equal in the great Circle of Life Sarabi," Scar replied.  
  
Sarabi glared.  
  
"Oh, and another thing Sarabi, you have been relieved of your responsibilities as Queen of the Pride Lands. I know my brother would not want me to have you for myself."  
  
Sarabi gasped. "What!?"  
  
Scar grinned. "Zira shall be my Queen, however you shall still manage the hunting party." Sarabi's eyes filled with hate as Zira made her way out of the den and gingerly licked her mate. Zira smirked at the former queen and the two made their way into the den. Then Scar stopped.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Sarabi, tell Sarafina to give her final goodbyes tonight, for at dawn shall be the slaying of the cubs born under my brother."  
  
Sarabi's eyes went wide with horror as Scar walked into the cave. Fear crept through every fiber of her being. She staggered to the foot of Pride Rock where at last, she collapsed to the ground and wept the painful tears of her broken heart.


	2. Taka's Downfall

Dawn on the Pride Lands came swiftly and silently. The first rays of the sun glinted over the hills and rested on a broken lioness, lying quietly on her side at the foot of Pride Rock. She slowly opened her eyes to meet the rays and blinked several times. She was weak and exhausted. She slowly stumbled to her feet as the events of the previous night fell upon her like a rockslide. She quickly ascended the slopes of Pride Rock, praying she had not been too late. She skidded to a halt at the mouth of the cave to see several little cubs lying lifeless on the ground. At her side the lionesses sat sobbing and whimpering over their heart breaking loss. Sarabi's eyes grew wide with horror at the sight of the little cubs, lying in their own puddle of blood. Tears once again were present in her eyes as she looked to see Sarafina huddled in a corner gently cradling little Nala and praying to the Great Kings to spare her.

Sarabi's eyes became fixated on the cave as Scar's scraggly figure became present in it's opening. He carried a lifeless little cub in his jaws and carelessly dropped it to the ground alongside the other cubs. Sarabi bared her teeth in furious rage at the lion, the one whom she once thought sinless by nature.

"You monster," she hissed.

Scar fixed his gaze on the proud lioness and narrowed his eyes into slits.

"You should no better than to talk to your King that way," he growled as he began to encircle her. "You know Sarabi that I am bound by the law as much as any lion in the pride would be," he said his voice rising, as he continued to encircle her. "You as a former Queen would understand how it cannot be avoided."

"It is a barbaric law King Ahadi did away with!" Sarabi roared.

"And it is a just law that I as King restored!" Scar replied. "The threat of mutiny is too great with young ones born under the old King. As a King, my line should be fresh. Cubs born should know only me as King."

Sarabi began to speak again, but was cut off by Kala, another lioness of the Pride.

"Please Sarabi, don't go on. Perhaps the law is unjust, but let my son be at peace now, as the deed has been done," Kala whispered with tears in her eyes.

Sarabi's jaw trembled as she tried to remain strong. All these beautiful cubs...all of them dead! Killed viciously at Taka's paw. How could he change the law his own father had set?

Scar examined his claws thoroughly, licking them clean of any blood. He looked around to see if he missed any cubs, and looked to see Sarafina shielding Nala. The lion smirked.

"Oh yes, dear Nala!" Scar exclaimed as he padded over.

Sarafina looked fearfully up at the lion with a pleading look in her eyes. She wrapped a paw about Nala's tiny body as the little cub clung to her crying uncontrollably.

"Please Scar, have mercy!" the lioness begged. "She's done no harm!"

"I cannot break my own law my dear," Scar replied. "It is an ancient law set down by our ancestors. And it must be carried out."

"Please Scar PLEASE!" she sobbed as she clutched her cub.

Impatient, Scar viciously struck Sarafina across the face, sending her across the ground and sliding to a halt. With the force of the blow, she lost hold of her daughter who trembled violently at the paws of the new King. Unable to stand, Sarafina sobbed where she lay, shaking uncontrollably.

Scar grinned and raised a paw to strike. He looked for a moment into her wide green eyes and suddenly, he stopped. Those eyes...how for so long he had hated to look at them. All the pain and regret of her father's passing still enshrouded the lion like a blanket. Kito...his beloved friend Kito. And a promise he made.

FLASHBACK

The night sky twinkled with the light of the stars as three lions quickly bounded off Pride Rock and into the grassy plains. Mufasa lead the way as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. At his sides, Taka and Kito briskly kept pace narrowing their eyes as they closed in on their targets.

"Where did you see them?" Taka asked his brother.

"About a mile off from the border," Mufasa replied.

"How many?" Kito asked.

"Three, if my eyes weren't mistaken and Zazu's sight unkeen."

They continued their pace until three scraggly, rough looking rogues approached them under the light of the moon. They were dirty and their manes were unkempt, and the stench of death was wrapped about them. They bared their yellow teeth that glowed in the light of the crescent moon.

"What business have you in the Pride Lands?" Kito asked, his voice booming. "Speak with haste!"

"We seek ownership and domination," one of the rogues growled as he sunk low to the ground.

"THAT remains to be seen," Mufasa said as he too lowered his bulky figure. "I am King of these lands, and you must get by me."

"I look forward to it," the rogue said as he pounced on Mufasa.

At that, the rogues leapt forward and attacked the trio. Taka dodged left, barely missing a hard swipe to his head. Kito tackled his opponent, and the two rolled across the ground grunting and snarling. Mufasa handled his own being the largest and the strongest. He struck his opponent hard in the jaw, sending him spiraling into a tree where he crashed and lay still. Taka swiped at his opponent and hit him square in the cheek. The rogue roared out in pain and struck him in the shoulder. Taka winced and gritted his teeth at the burning pain as he felt the warm blood begin to stream down the wound. Caught off guard, Taka looked to see a paw aim for his face, and his vision whirled as he took a hard blow. He roared loudly as he clutched his burning eye. It raged with pain as he realized the lion had clawed his eye. It was swollen shut and bleeding pretty bad. He looked up, injured and in pain to see the lion lunge for his throat. As the needle sharp teeth grew near, he suddenly saw a chocolate brown lion leap into the middle of the fray. Taka watched in shock and awe as the rogue bit into Kito's neck, delivering the fateful blow meant for him. Kito roared loudly and screamed as he hit the ground.

"NOO!" Taka roared as Kito went down.

Blood seeping down his forehead and his neck, Kito looked up at Taka, who's mouth hung agape. Kito smiled, then with a burst of strength, got back to his feet and viciously pawed the dumbstruck rogue. Taka, equally surprised, stood deathly still as he watched his old friend viciously attack the rogue. Even after the deadly blow was struck, the weakened Kito stood up for more. Mufasa, looking away from his own opponent caught sight of his frozen brother.

"Taka!" Mufasa yelled after realizing what had happened. "Help him!"

Suddenly Mufasa was struck and fell backward. He regained his footing and swatted his opponent again.

Realizing what he had to do, Taka cleared his head and leapt in to help his friend. As they fought side by side, Taka noticed Kito's strength steadily caving in. Blood continued to seep down his neck from the open wound, and from various other cuts and slashes he had undertaken. It enraged Taka. With new strength, the skinny lion roared angrily and with all his strength, struck his foe hard in the head. The stunned rogue fell to the ground, and Taka watched as his eyes rolled up in his head. He struggled for a moment then fell still. Taka knew the deed was done when he saw the blood seep out of the rogue's ear.

Mufasa finished off his opponent by tearing out his throat when he had a clear chance. He fell to the ground and died instantly. The lions panted heavily as they looked down at the three dead rogues that they had defeated.

Taka staggered about a little, dizzy from the loss of blood and the intense pain in his eye. He looked back to see Kito staring at the ground motionless as the blood caked his beautiful charcoal gray mane. Trembling, Kito used his strength to look over at Taka, who's good eye had become swollen with tears. Kito's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

"Kito!" Taka cried as he bounded over to him.

Kito was breathing heavily, and it was greatly labored. He was trembling from shock, and managed to turn his head to look at his old friend. A weak smile crossed his lips, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey buddy," he whispered, his voice raspy and cracked. "That's gonna leave a scar ya know," he said referring to Taka's gash on his eye.

Taka smiled and just nodded, unable to speak. From a distance, Mufasa sat down, knowing that Kito's time was just about up. He felt it best to let Taka say goodbye in peace.

"That's your new name then," Kito said smiling. "Scar. It's a tough name," he said with a slight chuckle, trying to make the best of the situation. "I know how much you hate your name."

Taka smiled and put a gentle paw against Kito's cheek. "Kito...you took a blow meant for me...Why?"

"Why not?" Kito replied. "I love you old friend. Since the time we were little things, we've been friends. The world couldn't separate us if they tried. Not even now."

Taka could only smile at him as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Knowing his time was near, Kito spoke again, this time more urgently. "Taka," he said. "I wasn't gonna tell you this yet, but it looks like now I have to."

"What is it Kito?" Taka asked.

"You know Mufasa is to be a father soon," Kito stated. "And now...I'm gonna be one too. Sarafina is expecting my cub," he said with a proud smile.

Taka could handle no more. He wept into Kito's mane sadly and pitifully. His cub would never know how wonderful a lion he had been. They would never know him at all.

Kito wrapped a frail paw around him to comfort him. "Taka. You must do something for me."

Taka lifted his head. "Anything Kito. Anything you ask!" Kito's voice was weakening now. "I have...names for my cubs... If I have a son, call him Tano. It was my father's name."

Taka smiled. "Of course Kito."

"But if I should have a daughter...call her..." he started. Suddenly he coughed a hideous cough that made Taka tremble.

"What shall she be called?" Taka asked, praying he wasn't gone yet.

Kito looked up at him and smiled. "Call her Nala. It is the name of a beautiful lion goddess. She would have been my goddess."

Taka nodded, and gave his word to tell Sarafina his final wishes.

Kito smiled and kept his paw wrapped around Taka. It suddenly began to slip. "Tell them about me...eh old Scar? Tell them about ol' dad...and that I'm watching."

Taka just nodded again, and wiped the tears from his muzzle.

"The world is waiting my friend...em...embrace it," Kito managed to say. He took one last final breath.

Taka looked fearfully at him, and looked to see his paw slip from him, and fall silently to the ground. His jaw trembled as he saw those once warm lavender eyes become a cold, stone gray. He wept painfully and used a paw to close his death colored eyes. Then he wrapped his paw about the body and buried his face in Kito's mane, where he wept in pain and agony over the loss of his only true friend.

From a distance, Mufasa wiped away some painful tears, and made to approach his brother. He noticed that he had at last ceased his weeping, and just lay over the body. He slowly made his way closer, not wanting to break Taka's mourning. He was still furious at Mufasa for replacing him as heir and giving the title to his future cub. He tried to be gentle.

"Taka?" Mufasa said quietly. "Taka, we best return to Pride Rock. We should tell everyone what has happened. Kito needs a proper burial."

No answer.

Mufasa spoke again. "Taka? Taka-"

"No."

Mufasa was startled for a moment as Taka rose from Kito's body, and looked with a cold, menacing stare at his older brother. "Don't call me Taka. Don't ever call me that."

Mufasa looked with shock at the voice of his little brother, and the tone he had just spoken in.

"Scar. My name is Scar."

END OF FLASHBACK

The memory made Scar shake his head to rid himself of it. He sighed, and ran his paw over the scar upon his left eye. He looked down at the trembling Nala, then at Sarafina a distance away. Ever since that fateful night, a vengeful, fierce, and evil lion had inhabited itself in his soul. He lost the will to love. The will to befriend. All he felt had been hate. The gods had taken everything. His family, his kingship, and then his best friend. That was the day he stopped caring about everyone else. He stared at the little cub who had stopped shaking, and just stared back up at him.

"Do you know about your father?" Scar asked her in a less harsh voice.

Nala just looked at him for a second. "Just his name. Kito."

Scar looked at her. "He was a good lion Nala. He is the one who gave you your name."

Nala looked at her mother, who nodded her head at her daughter.

"He loved you very much, he wanted me to tell you that."

Nala gave a weak smile at the comfort of a message from her father.

"He saved my life Nala. It was indeed noble of him, for he gave his to save mine. I am still indebted to him. Your life will be spared."

From where she lay, Sarafina gave a sigh of relief as tears of joy trickled down her muzzle. Sarabi walked over to her and helped her to stand. Scar backed away from the little cub as Sarafina ran up to her and kissed her. She sobbed with joy as she clutched her daughter and rocked her in her paws. Nala latched onto her mother and cried as well.

Sarabi smiled at them, knowing in her heart, that it would be the only noble thing Scar would ever do as King. She watched him make his way into the den, with an unimpressed Zira glaring at the little family from the mouth of the cave.

There was debate as to what to do with the fallen King's body. It was finally decided that the best course of action was to leave him where he had fallen, in memory of his own preaching about the nature of life. _When we die our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass... and so, we are all connected in the Great Circle of Life..._

The ceremony was a solemn one. Rafiki led the service and performed the last rites appropriate for the King. Yet to the dismay of Sarabi, Simba's body was nowhere to be found. It was concluded that the small body had been obliterated under the pounding wildebeest hooves during the stampede. One by one, each of the lionesses approached Sarabi and officially offered their condolences with gentle licks and nuzzles. Remaining stoic, Sarabi gratefully acknowledged their support. And yet when she at last had her chance to give final goodbyes to her beloved, she fell down where she was and just sobbed into his mane. The pride stood back, allowing her the time to grieve. Most just sat off to the side and wept quietly. At last Sarabi rose, and Rafiki led the procession away from the body so he could perform the private rites as prescribed by the gods.

Sarafina looked around. "Where is Scar that he should not attend the ceremony of his older brother?" she asked.

Sarabi sighed. "He refused to attend the ceremony. He said he had more pressing matters to deal with."

Sarafina shook her head. "Well, at least we were lucky enough to keep the hyenas from coming out here."

Sarabi nodded as she watched Sarafina escort Nala back to Pride Rock to go to sleep. The lioness turned around to look at Sarabi.

"Aren't you coming?" Sarafina asked.

Sarabi shook her head. "I think I'll stay out here with Mufasa tonight."

Sarafina smiled at her friend and nodded. "Sleep well Sarabi."

After everyone had departed, Sarabi walked up to her beloved's decorated resting place. She smiled as Mufasa's memory blanketed her thoughts and helped to heal her bleeding heart. She lied down on the small mound and rested her head on her paws. The future seemed so uncertain. All whom she loved were gone, vanishing as quickly as the sun behind the hills. All she had left were her memories and, if her heart didn't fail her, the determination to lead and encourage her broken pride. She looked up at the stars as tears began to flow once more.

"Mufasa my love...give me strength. Be with me now...be with us all."

Then at last, as the moon reached its peak, Sarabi fell into a comforting sleep. And unknown to her, the warmth that settled on her that night was the spirit of her beloved, nestled at her side through the cold, whispering night.


	3. Black over White

It only took the first several weeks for the lionesses to get a clear picture of what King Scar's reign was to be like. He was intense, determined, and absolutely focused on having his own way. It also became apparent, at least to Sarabi, that the lion was more interested in his title as King than the actual responsibilities that came with it. Sarabi often found herself calming the leaders of the different clans and promising to speak to the King of their different issues. He never took it into his own account, which left Sarabi secretly directing the clans behind Scar's back.  
  
As the weeks and months passed, the animals began to leave. The hyena inhabitation of the Pride Lands had made it unsafe for most to live. They hunted without prior permission from the King, and in excess amounts. Strewn, half eaten carcasses began to cake the lands and the stench of rot became pungent in the air. It was a terrible waste. Mohatu's law had stated that kills were a dire sacrifice made by the various clans, and should be treated with respect. You could hunt only after seeking prior permission from the King, and only what was absolutely necessary. The healthy were not sought, only the sickly or the clan convicts. Hyenas had broken each of those laws, hunting as they pleased and too excessively.  
  
One afternoon, Sarabi walked over to the waterhole for a drink. She usually enjoyed going for a chat with Kala and Sarafina, or speaking with the leopards or the cheetahs. The lioness arrived, but pinned her ears sadly to see the desolate emptiness of the waterhole. She sighed as she took in several mouthfuls of water. It tasted good on her parched tongue. As she bent low in the water, she noticed something odd. She realized she was bending much lower to reach the cool water, and that it seemed much more shallow than it had previously. Then she looked into the sky, and at the fiery sun shining over her head. Something then crossed her mind.  
  
When was the last time it rained?  
  
She suddenly realized it hadn't rained since the night of Simba's presentation. That had been the end of the rainy season, and it was long past due for it to begin again. She realized that if it didn't rain soon, the threat of a drought would come upon the lands. That was the last thing they needed.  
  
Suddenly, Sarabi heard a rustle behind her. She whirled around, claws extended, and teeth bared at the intruder. She lowered her guard to see a lean cheetah make her way out of the bushes. It was Raha, her cubhood friend.  
  
"Raha! Old friend how are you?" Sarabi said as she embraced the cheetah.  
  
"I'm fine Sarabi, how are you doing? Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm doing well. It is so nice to see you."  
  
Raha smiled, but it quickly faded as she pulled her gaze away from the old Queen. Sarabi tried to meet her eyes again, but stopped as she noticed Raha's eyes begin to well with tears.  
  
"Raha...what's the matter?" Sarabi asked.  
  
"Sarabi...I didn't want to do this to you...I know it's the last thing you need during these times..."  
  
Sarabi waited for her to continue.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Cheetah clan has decided that it is best to leave the Pride Lands," Raha finally said.  
  
Sarabi was silent for a moment. She sighed deeply, and her heart began to ache as the ones she loved began to fall out of her life so quickly. She had trouble thinking about how things would be with Raha not there to enjoy them with her.  
  
"It was not my choice Sarabi. But the leaders felt it best. The hyenas have been breeding a path of destruction since Taka let them in. We cannot hunt without them destroying it. We cannot be at peace from their bickering or their harassment of us. If we do get a kill, so many times they have stolen it from us. They've killed 3 cubs, and Taka has done nothing. He does not listen to us, and our people are starving as the herds continue to leave. You know we don't have a choice."  
  
Sarabi smiled. "I understand Raha. There is no need for guilt. I'm hungry too, and if it were my choice, I would go along with you."  
  
"Why don't you?" Raha asked. "Gather Kala, Sarafina, and Nala, and we'll all leave here never to return! Life would be better for us all."  
  
Sarabi smiled. "Thank you for the invitation Raha, but I'm afraid I cannot accept it. I am bound to these lands, and the pride needs me. Taka is a monstrous ruler, only I am left to keep them strong. You understand this."  
  
"Indeed I do," Raha replied, smiling at her. "You are very noble Sarabi. You were such a wonderful Queen."  
  
Sarabi smiled at her.  
  
"In fact, I believe all see you as our Queen still. Peace be with you Sarabi. One day I will return."  
  
With that, Raha bowed low, then turned and bounded off towards her clan. Sarabi watched them depart and sighed deeply. Perhaps they would return someday. She could only hope. That night, Sarabi thought to retire early. She was exhausted from the attempted hunt, but those stupid hyenas had broken every chance they had of getting a kill. She was starving, and her energy was draining by each day that she went without food. She padded slowly toward Pride Rock, when suddenly a loud screech crossed her ears.  
  
"SARABI!" Zira roared from the tip of Pride Rock. "Get your ugly carcass up here!"  
  
Sarabi growled under her breath, and slowly made her way up the Rock. Zira sat impatiently, snarling at the lioness as she nonchalantly sat in front of her.  
  
"What have you been doing all day!?" Zira demanded as she extended her claws. "Fruiting around at the waterhole till sunset?"  
  
Sarabi paid no heed to Zira's cold remarks. "The lionesses and I have been attempting a hunt. Sadly we were unsuccessful."  
  
"Well I can see that!" Zira replied sarcastically, growing more impatient. "We're growing hungry Sarabi. I am pregnant with the future heir, and I must be eating well. Quit coming back empty handed and get us something to eat!"  
  
"We have tried," Sarabi said calmly. "But the hyenas have been getting in our way and disrupting out pattern-"  
  
"That's just like you Sarabi to make up excuses!" Zira growled as she came within inches of Sarabi's face. "Go and blame the hyenas for your indiscretions, that's quite low for a lioness of your stature."  
  
Sarabi glared at Zira, desperately attempting to hold her tongue. She never liked Zira, because she often bullied or insulted her when they were cubs. She had always been jealous when she learned that Mufasa had chosen her to be the next Queen. The only thing that kept her quiet was Scar's promise to her that she would become his Queen.  
  
"You never did much as Queen did you?" Zira sneered. "You failed as a leader, and you are undoubtedly failing to feed your King and Queen!"  
  
Sarabi could stand no more. "Well why don't you get off your lazy ass and help out with the hunt?" she growled.  
  
Zira froze and glared furiously at Sarabi. "How dare you speak to your Queen like that?" she hissed.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned," Sarabi said. "I don't even see a Queen around here."  
  
Zira roared and struck Sarabi hard in the face. Sarabi fell back and hit the ground hard. She winced in pain, but suddenly was overpowered with a menacing rage. Sarabi shot to her feet and leapt with fury at Zira. She bit her and clawed her, roaring angrily. Zira, caught by surprise, fell to the ground and rolled around desperately trying to get the bulky lioness off her. She whirled around and bit into Sarabi's foreleg tearing out a chunk. Sarabi screamed in pain and roared loudly.  
  
Suddenly the lionesses looked up from wherever they were and shot back to Pride Rock. Sarafina raced out of the den, quickly followed by Nala. The hyenas, hearing the fray, raced up to see which would die first to eat.  
  
With pure rage and claws extended, Sarabi reared up on her hind legs and swatted Zira hard in the jaw. The lioness staggered back and seeing another chance, Sarabi bit into her ear, tearing off a large chunk. Weak from loss of blood, Zira fell backward and hit the ground hard. Exhausted, Sarabi staggered back and fell. The lionesses raced onto the scene and immediately came to Sarabi's aid. Some walked over to Zira, noticing she was unconscious.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Scar boomed as he stormed onto the scene.  
  
"There was fight here sire," Kala replied as she helped Sarabi to stand.  
  
"How did this start?" Scar asked.  
  
Sarabi panted, exhausted and weak. "Zira wrongly accused the hunting party of weakness. I overreacted and attacked her. I am partly to blame."  
  
"You are fully to blame!" Scar roared angrily. "How DARE you strike my Queen, YOUR Queen!?"  
  
Sarabi was stunned. He totally had no respect, nor remorse for her.  
  
"You are fully responsible for the failure of the hunting party!" Scar growled. "Your job is to feed the pride! If you weren't the most capable of the lionesses of this pride, I'd have you killed and replaced instantly!"  
  
Sarabi's eyes were wide with horror and anger as Scar said these things to her. Was this really the sweet little cub who tagged along behind she and Mufasa on their adventures? The rambunctious youth who played tag with her so many times? The one who first told her the stories of the Great Kings even before Mufasa did?  
  
Sarabi had lost the strength to defend herself. She was exhausted, injured, and in terrible pain. She winced painfully. Suddenly, she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see Nala nuzzling her, and rubbing her head against her leg. Sarabi smiled. Nala was all she had left as a memory of little Simba. She wrapped her good paw around her and licked her. Suddenly, she felt her world spin. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Sarabi!" Nala cried as she propped up on her and tugged her ear. "Wake up!" Sarafina bounded over and tried to prod her up. But Sarabi was down. She examined the wounds.  
  
Scar in the meantime, had gone to check on Zira's well being. She had regained consciousness, and with the help of some of the lionesses, had managed to stand.  
  
"You three, escort Zira to Rafiki's tree and have him clean her up," Scar demanded. "And have him make sure our child is alright."  
  
The lionesses nodded, and limped off towards the shaman's home. Scar looked over at Sarabi and at the lionesses surrounding her and asking if she was alright. Scar shoved through them and up to Sarafina who had been looking her over.  
  
"She's injured very badly your majesty," Sarafina said. "She was hurt worse than Zira. She needs medical attention badly."  
  
Scar twisted his nose in disgust down at the unconscious lioness. He glared angrily.  
  
"No."  
  
Sarafina was stunned. "Sire?"  
  
"She will not receive any medicine or healing herbs. That shall be her punishment for harming the Queen and endangering the life of our unborn cub."  
  
"But your majesty she could bleed to death!" Kala cried. "It wasn't even her fault!"  
  
Scar glared and came within inches of her face. "Are you suggesting that your Queen is responsible for this chaos?" he hissed.  
  
Kala pinned her ears in fear. She looked over at Sarabi with tears in her eyes. She then looked back up at Scar. "No sir."  
  
Pleased, Scar stepped back. "Let Sarabi's suffering be a reminder to you all, the consequences of such actions taken against the King and Queen. Get her out of my sight."  
  
With that, Scar turned his back and sulked off.  
  
Stunned, the lionesses finally broke away from the crowded circle. Sarafina was shocked at Scar's cold order. It would be a long night. She wanted to move her from Pride Rock's tip, but was too afraid to, fearing Sarabi would bleed more. So the lioness rested her head on to of Sarabi's body in an attempt to keep her warm throughout the night. Nala curled up in her paws and fell asleep. So saying a prayer, Sarafina hoped in her heart that Sarabi would survive the night, before falling into an uneasy, uncomfortable sleep. 


	4. Blood and Sacrifice

The morning rays broke silently over the hills, spilling onto the Pride Lands the next morning with gentle radiance. It spilled through the valleys, over the plains, sparkled onto the creeks, and at last reached Pride Rock. It crept onto the forms of three silent figures sleeping quietly. Sarafina remained on the broken body of her best friend Sarabi. Tear stains lined her muzzle as she slept lightly. Against Sarabi's battered side, Nala lay curled up, sleeping peacefully. Sarafina's eyes at last fluttered open. She raised her head and looked about herself nervously. She gasped and quickly bent over Sarabi's figure. She put an ear against her chest. She took a deep sigh of relief to hear it was still beating. Nala awoke next, and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Is she ok mama?" Nala asked.  
  
Sarafina sighed, not entirely sure of what to say. To tell the truth, she didn't even know if Sarabi would live. Zira had cut her deep, and she had lost a lot of blood. Throughout the course of the night she would awaken and check Sarabi, praying she was still alive. She raised her head to speak.  
  
"I'm just fine dear," came a voice.  
  
The two whirled their heads around to see Sarabi, head raised, smiling up at them.  
  
"Sarabi!" Nala cried. She leapt into Sarabi's forepaws and nuzzled her.  
  
Sarabi licked the cub's head and looked up at Sarafina. Sarafina wore a relieved smile and the two butted heads.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.  
  
"I think so," Sarabi replied. "A little sore, but nothing that can't be fixed."  
  
Sarafina smiled, then she grew serious. "Scar denied you any treatment for your wounds as a punishment for your fight with Zira."  
  
Sarabi sighed and shook her head. "I figured that."  
  
Later that afternoon, Sarabi had managed to stand and walk around without much trouble. She and Sarafina snuck over to Rafiki's tree to clean her up. Rafiki was very surprised to see Sarabi had survived the ordeal after loosing so much blood. He treated her wounds and they returned home. Suddenly they heard a painful cry come from the den.  
  
Kala bounded out of the den in a panic and suddenly screeched to a halt in front of the two lionesses.  
  
"Thank the gods I found you!" Kala exclaimed.  
  
"Kala? What's the matter?" Sarabi asked trying to calm her down. "Zira is giving birth to her cub!"  
  
"What?" Sarafina asked. "She's way too early! She's not due for several weeks!"  
  
"Perhaps last night's squabble brought along the contractions," Kala said.  
  
Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut. If the cub died, Sarabi would be blamed. There was no telling what Scar would do to her as a punishment. The lionesses raced into the den to find Zira lying in utter agony. She whimpered and clawed the ground, gritting her teeth.  
  
Sarabi raced to the lionesses' aid to see what she could do. But in her heart, she knew nothing could be done to stop the birth. The moments ticked by slowly, painfully, and urgently. At last, Zira gave a loud roar. Sarabi bounded over to the newborn and prodded it with her muzzle. It didn't move. She sighed and checked the gender. A male.  
  
Suddenly Scar raced into the cave, knocking the other lionesses back.  
  
"What's going on!? Have I had a son?"  
  
Sarabi nodded. "Yes your highness, it was a male."  
  
"Where is he? Is he all right? Where is my son!?" Scar yelled.  
  
Sarabi was filled with tears. Suddenly Scar rushed past her and over to the lifeless cub. He prodded it and tried desperately to get it to move.  
  
"Do something Sarabi! Help him! My son! My son! Don't let him die!"  
  
"It's too late sire," Sarabi replied. "He was born dead. He was brought into the world too early."  
  
"Give him to me," Zira hissed. She had managed to lift her head. "I want to see him."  
  
Sarabi picked up the dead cub and placed it in Zira's paws. Zira's eyes were flooded with tears as she looked up shamefully at her mate.  
  
"I'm sorry Scar. I'm so sorry I failed you my love," she whispered as they looked at their dead son.  
  
"It is not your fault beloved," Scar said consolingly, licking Zira's head. He turned, his vicious green eyes landing on Sarabi. "It was Sarabi that killed our son."  
  
Sarabi stared in awe at the couple as they looked furiously at her. She swallowed hard and stepped back, hoping to escape the cave. She knew she was at fault, and made no motion to argue. She soon realized by looking at Scar's face that he had no intention of killing her. No, she could tell he had something worse planned for her....much worse. After several days, things gradually began to settle down. The cub was buried in the royal graveyard, and a small ceremony was held for the would- be future King. Sarabi had turned her head in disgust at Zira's eulogy, prophesizing the greatness of their son's leadership. A few hours after the birth, they had decided to name their son Taalib. Scar had not wanted him buried without a name.  
  
One afternoon Sarabi and the lionesses made their way out into the plains, hoping to catch something, anything to feed the pride. For hours and hours they searched, and they came upon nothing. Sarabi could feel her stomach rumble loudly, and she began to grow frustrated. Nala remained at home, tired and weak from lack of food. She was still small, and unable to participate in the hunts just yet.  
  
After countless hours of searching, at last Sarabi spotted a strayed, lost wildebeest. The lionesses' eyes lit up with hope as she alerted the rest of the hunting party. They gathered into their hunting formation: three lionesses to the left of the prey, three to the right, three up front and three behind. He was completely surrounded. All eyes became fixated on Sarabi as they waited for her signal to pounce. Sarabi fixed her gaze on Sarafina, who led the squad at the right. She nodded her head, and the teams pounced.  
  
Sarabi ran like she had never run in her life, determined to take down the kill. She raced with unimaginable speed towards the terrified wildebeest and became neck and neck alongside it. Sarafina took up the rear, and began to nip at its hindquarters. This startled the beast. And it stumbled. Seeing her chance, Sarabi latched onto its throat and dragged it to the ground. It struggled for a moment, then at last it lay still. Confirming that it was dead, Sarabi released her deadly grasp.  
  
The lionesses smiled and cheered, relieved that a kill had at last been retrieved. Sarabi raised her head and roared in triumph, as did all the other members of the hunting party.  
  
"Come then," Sarabi said. "We best get this back to Pride Rock."  
  
Everyone agreed, so they picked up the carcass and headed home. It was heavy, so it would take a little longer before they got home.  
  
At last, Sarabi caught sight of the large rock formation. She smiled, and the lionesses picked up the pace. Suddenly, Sarabi heard loud laughter echo through her ears. Her blood ran cold as she saw a desperate pack of hyenas race towards the lionesses and the kill.  
  
"No..." Sarabi whispered in disbelief. "No...."  
  
Suddenly, the hyenas pushed past the exhausted lionesses and threw themselves on the kill. Sarabi could hear their jaws tear through the carcass and eat mouthfuls at a time. Her eyes welled with tears as their great kill broke down into a pack of bones.  
  
The hyenas laughed as they finished their eating, licking their lips. "Whoooeee! Thank ya ladies, that was great!" one hyena cooed sarcastically, licking his lips in front of them.  
  
Sarabi was filled with rage at the little demons as they laughed and snapped their jaws in front of them. All that work...all that sweat and sacrifice...for nothing? For hours and hours they had hunted, they were starving, and now that filthy pack of slobs had stolen everything?  
  
Sarabi could take no more. She roared angrily and rose on her hind legs. She swiped the pack viciously, clawing them mercilessly. Seeing her example, the infuriated lionesses did the same. The terrified pack shot off in the other direction, but they chased. Sarabi grabbed two of them and crushed them under her weight. Sarafina grabbed one in her jaws and tossed it into the air. Kala tore out one's throat. Viciously they fought, until they saw that each and every one of the hyenas at the scene was dead.  
  
Thoroughly pleased with themselves, the lionesses motioned to return to Pride Rock. Suddenly, they saw the entire pack of hyenas march quickly towards them. Sarabi's eyes went wide with horror as she saw them. Hundreds of them, who saw the whole thing. The lionesses looked at Sarabi fearfully, pleading into her eyes for guidance. She just looked back at the hyenas, drawing ever closer. They stepped backwards slowly, not quite sure what to do. Sarabi motioned at them to charge for Pride Rock. They looked at her, but with a nod, they agreed to make the charge. In her heart, Sarabi knew that not all of them would survive the deadly charge. But it was either that, or total suicide.  
  
"GO!" she cried.  
  
The lionesses shot like bullets out into the lands, roaring loudly as they went. Perhaps it would scare the hyenas into backing off. The hyenas, seeing the charge, quickened their pace into a run. Suddenly, the lionesses sidestepped away from the huge hyena pack, and dashed towards Pride Rock. Sarabi ran as fast as she could, her legs gently bouncing off the blades of grass. She breathed heavily, and gritted her teeth as she heard the blood curdling cries of her comrades behind her. She winced as she felt claws and teeth against her legs, but she only ran harder. At last, she ascended Pride Rock, the one place Scar had set off limits to the hyenas, save for Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, his most trusted and loyal subjects. Behind her, she saw a portion of the hunting party make their way up. The hyenas barked and cried at the foot of the Rock, before snarling and slinking off.  
  
Sarabi took a deep breath, then walked over to inspect the hunting party. She closed her eyes in painful regret when she saw four of her lionesses missing. Zalika, Johari, Sanjo, and....  
  
Sarafina?  
  
Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut as tears escaped to the ground beneath her. Poor Nala. She was still so young, this would hit her so hard. Sarabi couldn't even think straight. Sarafina had been her best friend, and had been right at her side through all this pain she had undertaken for so long. It would be so hard to loose that. Sarabi raised her head as her tears kissed the stone below her.  
  
As night fell, little Nala lay alone in the cave, away from the other lionesses. Her body trembled in her sadness, and she cried more as she felt the empty coldness of her mother's warmth. How she wanted to be in her paws so badly! Just to have her rock her one last time. She just lay there and cried, pawing the empty air that gave her no comfort. Suddenly, she felt a large presence behind her, and she quickly looked up. Tears continued to stream down her face as she saw Sarabi standing there. In her mouth, Nala made out a tiny peace of meat. Sarabi put it down and nudged it toward Nala with her muzzle.  
  
"Here," Sarabi whispered. "It's the last piece of meat from that wildebeest kill. I found it with you mother...she had wanted to give it to you."  
  
Nala just looked at the peace of meat, then back up at Sarabi. Nala began to whimper sadly as she slowly trudged up to Sarabi and rested against her leg. She just let her tears soak against her fur.  
  
"Oh Nala, my dear Nala...." Sarabi whispered.  
  
The lioness lied down where she was, and gathered the sobbing Nala into her paws. She held her tightly, and began to rock her gently. As the tears swept down her own muzzle, Sarabi began to hum softly, nuzzling the little cub. This small life, this precious little life, had hurt so much in these few months. It wasn't fair for her to suffer like this.  
  
"I'll take care of you Nala...I promise."  
  
Nala just lay there crying, resting her head against Sarabi's chest. Sarabi still saw so much of her own son, Simba, in this cub. Perhaps that why she loved Nala so much...it was the only memory she had left of him. She rested her head protectively over Nala's little body, and the two in their sadness, cried themselves into a solemn sleep.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers for all the wonderful comments u gave me for this story! Thanks, and I'll update as soon as I can! C ya! –Amase 


	5. The Golden Mirage

Sarabi's eyes snapped open as she heard something pad up behind her. She whirled around and grasped Nala protectively from whatever was approaching. In the light of the moon, Sarabi could make out to glowing green orbs staring straight down at her. Soon, Scar's figure was present in the light.  
  
"So, I see you survived the chase," Scar observed.  
  
Sarabi glared. "Yes, I did."  
  
Scar smirked, then looked around. "I just finished making a check, and it seems we are missing four of our lionesses. Johari, Zalika, Sanjo-"  
  
"And Sarafina, yes," Sarabi finished. "Their bodies were all found and identified. None of them survived."  
  
"How most unfortunate," Scar said, without a hint of remorse. "Such a tragedy that you not only failed to bring home a kill, but you let four of our precious pride members die in that attack."  
  
Sarabi's eyes glowed with hate, but she didn't yell back. She didn't want to wake Nala.  
  
"You wish I had died in that attack," Sarabi said. "You were glad to hear of that tragedy."  
  
Scar looked at her with that cold stare. "Yes, yes you're right," Scar replied. "I wish you had died in that attack."  
  
Sarabi was taken aback. Had he truly just said that? Right in her face? How could he have grown so cold and ruthless like this?  
  
"In fact Sarabi, that's why I told the hyenas to go after you," Scar said.  
  
Sarabi's eyes went wide with disbelief. Her mouth hung open and she just looked at Scar, frozen where she was.  
  
"Yes my dear. It was my attempt to receive the vengeance that I rightfully deserve for Taalib's death. But, as I can see, you are hurting more than ever you could if I had killed you. Sarafina is dead, Simba is dead, and dear Mufasa is dead. Who do you have left to run to? Nobody. How better to make you suffer for what you did?"  
  
Sarabi was trembling now. Scar was right. And now she understood. When Scar had seen them returning with the kill, he sent that hyena pack after them. He knew it would throw Sarabi into rage and that she would most likely kill all of them at the scene. He had then roused the rest of the pack, telling them the lionesses had killed their comrades and to seek vengeance. That's when the entire pack came after them.  
  
"How could you do that?" Sarabi hissed. "Give those hyenas permission to slaughter members of your own pride!"  
  
"Do you forget who I am? I am the King of these lands, and I can punish any of you however I feel it necessary to do so!"  
  
Sarabi was speechless. This was not the lion that she had loved in her youth. No, this was a monster, a foul, merciless, selfish monster who had taken over her old friend.  
  
"You're not the lion you once were," Sarabi whispered to him. "I see now that Taka is truly dead. You really are Scar."  
  
Scar just looked at her, his eyes piercing through her very being.  
  
Sarabi turned away from him and lay her head down. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. She heard him pad away slowly and head over to his sleeping spot next to Zira. She had recently announced she was pregnant again, which had overjoyed Scar. But during the course of Zira's pregnancy, Sarabi was forbidden to be within one hundred feet of Zira at all times. Sarabi was just fine with that.  
  
About one season after the accident, Sarabi went on a long hunt with Nala. She could see Nala already making her transformation into a beautiful young lioness. She was taller, and her body had begun to grow much more refined. She was gaining a delicate posture, and her eyes flashed brightly. Sarabi had begun to teach her the art of the hunt, and she could already see that the lioness was exceptionally skilled, especially for an adolescent.  
  
Zira had brought forth her second cub, another male she named Nuka. But the labor had gone terribly wrong, and the cub had breached. Rafiki had been called over, and had to instruct Zira through the difficult birth over the course of several hours. After the cub was born, Rafiki could see there had been some damage. He was very thin and bony, and his fur was pale and sickly looking. Over all, they knew the cub would never be very healthy. Scar turned his nose up at the cub, and immediately denied him the chance of having the throne. They would simply have to try again.  
  
But Rafiki approached Scar with some startling news. After Sarabi and Zira's fight, the damage Sarabi had inflicted on Zira had destroyed any chance of Zira having a healthy cub. Scar was outraged, and in his anger, forbade Sarabi to eat anything from the next two kills. She could go for water only once a day, and had to be with an escort.  
  
Sarabi turned her head from side to side, searching the dried, starving Pride Lands. There had not been a herd in the Pride Lands for ages. They had been living on field mice for several weeks, but Sarabi could see that it wouldn't satisfy for much longer. She took Nala alone, and the two decided to venture beyond the Pride Lands to find something, anything to feed their starving Pride. Noticing her movements, Sarabi could see Nala's strength declining. She needed decent food fast. At last they reached a small oasis, and a lone zebra. Sarabi's eyes lit up with hope, and she signaled Nala to get low to stalk. Sarabi slowly crept in, watching every step she took for caution. Snapping a single twig would send the zebra running. Her eyes were fixated on the beast, her posture gracefully lowered and ready to strike. Suddenly a golden flash caught her eye. She swerved her vision to see what it was. The sight that befell her vision nearly made her loose her footing.  
  
Lowered in the stalks of grass, Sarabi made out the appearance of a golden adolescent male. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear. He was trying to steal their kill! No. Not after waiting and starving for so long. She wouldn't let this happen. She glanced over at Nala and gave her the signal to move out with the attack. Nala leapt with all her strength, and Sarabi shot next. At the exact same instant, the golden adolescent pounced after the zebra. Completely surprised, the zebra ran straight into Sarabi, who quickly latched onto it with her jaw. She dragged the zebra to the ground and held it tightly. At last she felt the life slip from the struggling body as it fell limp. As she released her hold, she felt something barrel into her and knock her back. Sarabi whirled to see the male swipe at Nala, forcing her back. He then ran in after the kill.  
  
Sarabi leapt agilely at the male and pushed him back.  
  
"Sorry young one," Sarabi said. "But my family is starving. We need this kill."  
  
The male just looked at them and didn't speak. As Sarabi looked at him, images of her little Simba began to plague her mind. The resemblance was just uncanny! He was still young, around Nala's age, with a beautiful rust colored mane growing on his head, neck, and chest. Several locks drifted over his bright ruby eyes, and he had a healthy, strong figure. He had beautiful golden fur and a creamy belly and paws. Overall, a sight to see. Sarabi shook her head to rid herself of the thought. No, Simba was dead. Perhaps this lion was out hunting for his own pride, though it was quite uncommon to see a male hunting. Usually only the rogues hunted.  
  
Nala motioned to go after the male again, but Sarabi held her back.  
  
"Let him go Nala," Sarabi said. "He means no harm."  
  
The lion just stared at them for a moment, before at last turning around and bounding in the opposite direction. Sarabi watched him go, and it almost saddened her. She watched him disappear into the grassy plains, and into some unknown land that Sarabi could not imagine. She shook her head to clear the image and looked back at Nala.  
  
"Come, we best get this back to the pride."  
  
Nala quickly agreed, and the two picked up the zebra and dragged it in the direction towards home. But before she left, Sarabi turned her head one last time, and looked into the direction the lion had taken. Her eyes drifted to the sun, and in her heart, she prayed for this lion's safety and health. 


	6. Fall from Grace

As the Pride Lands slipped deeper and deeper into the raging drought, the herds slipped further and further from the grasps of the lionesses. The hunting party would travel for days and days, far away from the Pride Lands, just praying to find something. Even the field mice were growing scarce.  
  
The lionesses were weakening as well. One by one, they began to fall to the seething, agonizing effects of the drought, slipping into madness, then delirium, and at last, surrendering their spirit to the Great Kings. Rafiki had been called on more than one occasion, almost always delivering the now common final rights. Agonizing loss and continual starvation was driving Sarabi into a deeper and deeper depression. Scar continued to flaunt about the cave, caring little about the starving pride, and denying to himself that he was starving as well.  
  
The hyenas were also growing restless. Before Scar had put his deadly plot for leadership into effect, he had promised the hyenas plentiful food and unlimited water. Some began to resent the rule, and found that they had been better off in the graveyard. Even then, they weren't starving. They could always feed off the dead elephants that came into the lands. But now, in the Pride Lands, Scar and his drought had driven them off.  
  
Sarabi decided it was time to approach Scar about the drought. She stepped off the dry, cracked ground and onto the stone slabs of Pride Rock. They burned under her paws from the intense heat, but she did her best to ignore it. She tiptoed into the cave to see Scar lying down in the coolness of the cave, with Zira licking his fur. Sarabi looked at the pampered King, thoroughly disgusted. She quickly hid her emotions and spoke up about the issue.  
  
"Scar, it's been days now since we've had anything to eat," Sarabi stated. "For some it's been longer. We've searched the entire perimeter of the Pride Lands, ventured far beyond it, and still have found nothing. Many of the lionesses of my party have expressed concern Sire."  
  
Scar didn't even look up at her as he groomed his paw. He raised a paw to Zira instructing her that he was clean. She bowed and made to walk out of the den, forcefully pushing past Sarabi on her way out. Sarabi growled low in her throat, but quickly regained her composure. The last thing she needed was to start a fight.  
  
"Sire," Sarabi began again. "We need instruction. We can't go much longer-"  
  
"Since when is this my problem?" Scar snapped. "You lead the hunting party, it is entirely your responsibility! I can't come to your rescue every time you fail to catch the pride a meal!"  
  
"I have done all that I can," Sarabi stated, not wanting to raise her voice. "You are correct, it is my responsibility. But the King is still obligated to make the decisions when the hunting leader is unable to do so."  
  
Scar just narrowed his eyes and grunted. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Sarabi glared angrily. "I think it's time we left the Pride Lands," Sarabi said. "We must find somewhere that will satisfy us and feed-"  
  
"No!" Scar snapped as he stood up from where he lay. "Absolutely out of the question!"  
  
"What?" Sarabi said. "But the pride has to eat!"  
  
"They will eat!" Scar growled. "And it is YOUR job to see to it that they do! We won't have this conversation again. Now get out!"  
  
Sarabi glared and turned to leave. Suddenly she stopped. She turned around and glared angrily at him. "You are going to kill this pride."  
  
Scar exploded in furious anger, and struck her hard in the face. "GET OUT!"  
  
Sarabi winced in pain and gritted her teeth. Her world went fuzzy for a moment as she staggered out of the cave. Nala raced to her side and helped her stay standing.  
  
"I heard the commotion," the young lioness said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sarabi took a breath, and with one eye still closed, she looked at her with a smile. "I've had better days," she replied.  
  
Inside the cave, Scar examined his claws intently. He looked over at the corner of the cave to see Nuka sleeping quietly. He had reached his cubhood, but was unlike a normal cub. His fur was sparse and grew in clumps, giving him an awkward appearance. A black, scraggly tuft of fur was growing on his head, and he had a very bony body. Scar was absolutely disgusted with him, and refused to call him his son. Because of Scar's disownment of the cub, Zira came to the conclusion that the only way to please her mate was to ignore him too.  
  
As Scar shook his head in disgust, Zira padded through the cave. She noticed what Scar had been looking at and sighed deeply.  
  
"I will always regret that I failed to give you a suitable heir," Zira said with shame, bowing her head to Scar.  
  
Scar sighed. "The fault still goes to Sarabi that I do not have an heir to the throne," Scar replied.  
  
Zira growled. "I wish you had killed her," she hissed angrily. "I cannot produce an heir because of her! And she seems to have recovered from your punishment already."  
  
Scar snorted, but he realized she was right. Even through the death of Sarafina and the others, Sarabi had held true and stayed strong for the other lionesses. She was the light of the pride, and always spoke encouraging words to the members of the pride. They looked on her as a lioness of strength and wisdom who had overcome the greatest of obstacles. Zira had once overheard Kala planning a mutiny, and make Sarabi its leader. After telling Scar, he had brutally attacked Kala and left her near dead. That was the last time there was ever an attempt on the king's life.  
  
"Perhaps we should make Sarabi suffer, carry a load she will always regret," Zira said with a grin, her teeth glowing in the sun.  
  
Scar cocked his head. "What kind of punishment?"  
  
Zira grinned. "Sarabi is the reason I cannot give you an heir," she said. "Make Sarabi suffer by being the one to give you the heir!"  
  
Scar was confused. "What?"  
  
"Get Sarabi pregnant with your cub," Zira stated. "I remember her swearing that after Mufasa's death, she would never meet with or mate another lion ever again. How better to make her suffer not only to mate another lion, but to have to bear your child? She hates you so, it will be the most agonizing and painful experience of her life."  
  
Scar thought about this, and looked at his mate. "Will it not upset you that Sarabi may indeed be the one to provide me with a suitable heir? And that you will not be the one?"  
  
Zira smiled. "I want you to be happy my love. Do what you must do."  
  
Scar grinned. "However, the cub will be taken from her after she has had time to bond, and you will become it's mother," Scar said. "You and I will teach it the ways of ruling a kingdom, and to hate her...yes, hate her intensely. What kind of hurt can you get by being hated by your own child?"  
  
Zira snickered. "It is the perfect plan."  
  
"Yes...indeed."  
  
Zira then decided to bring up another serious note. "Kala has been disappearing lately. For especially long periods of time I have started noticing her absence."  
  
Scar sat down. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes, so I decided to follow her one night. Not far outside the borders, I noticed Kala spending time with a rogue male. I could tell upon further inspection that they were mates. I don't think it's long before Kala will be expecting."  
  
Scar snorted. She had probably told the male all about how his rule had been. Perhaps he would try and take the throne? He pushed that thought into the back of his mind, and shook his head annoyedly.  
  
"We shall wait," Scar said. "But monitor her movements. See what happens."  
  
Zira nodded. "Of course my love."  
  
Scar pondered this. "If Sarabi fails to produce me an heir, perhaps Kala will provide me," he said. "She shall be punished by being denied her cub as well. It works out perfectly."  
  
Zira grinned. Her malicious smile was carried back to her mate, and the two nuzzled eachother.  
  
Scar looked outside to see that it had grown dark. He squinted to see Sarabi bound off of Pride Rock, and make her way over to the waterhole. Alone.  
  
"In the meantime," Scar said. "I believe it's time that I went and paid Sarabi a little visit."  
  
Zira grinned with glee and vengeance, then nuzzled her mate. "Good luck."  
  
Scar smirked, and bounded out of the cave, silently following the unsuspecting lioness.  
  
Sarabi let out a deep sigh and slowly trotted out to the waterhole. Her muscles ached from the hunt, and she was intensely hungry. She looked up at the starry sky and searched the stars as she walked. There. There it was. The night of Mufasa's burial, Sarabi picked out the brightest star in the sky, the one that shined the brightest. She called it Mufasa's light, and always saw it as the last memory she had of her beloved mate and son. She took a deep breath and continued her walk down to the waterhole. She often thought of how much time had passed. Nala was now a young lioness, and looked so much like her mother. But inside, she could see Kito's pleasing personality and humor. She knew how proud he would have been of her. After Sarafina's death, Sarabi took her in almost as her own daughter. Nala had truly loved her, because it was her last shred of memory she had of Simba. And Sarabi was the only light the lioness had left during these times of tragedy.  
  
Sarabi at last reached the waterhole and sat quietly in front of it. It was almost completely empty now, save for a soggy puddle. She looked at her reflection in the puddle, lit by the golden moon. Her tail twitched softly, and she slowly bent her head for a drink. It felt cool and refreshing, relieving her parched tongue. Suddenly she heard a loud rustle behind her. She whirled her head to see a small hump in the bushes. She pinned her ears and narrowed her eyes, waiting to meet her attacker. Suddenly, out of the bushes, came a dark pelted male. The scar on his left eye immediately told Sarabi who it was.  
  
"Scar? What are you doing out here at this hour?" Sarabi asked curiously.  
  
Scar said nothing as he drew closer to her, a smirk crossing over his lips.  
  
Feeling terribly uncomfortable, Sarabi began to step backward. She lowered her body and looked nervously up at the lion.  
  
"I wanted to come see you," Scar purred softly.  
  
Sarabi became more nervous and edgy as Scar continued to advance towards her. It was then that she realized what he was trying to do. She swallowed hard and her eyes widened in fright as Scar drew within inches of her face. She could feel his hot breath against her face, and she immediately turned and broke into a run.  
  
Running as fast as she could go, Sarabi raced onward. She could hear Scar bounding right behind her, just inches away. She passed through the brush, not knowing where she was headed, and not really caring. But Scar gained quickly. Sarabi was a bulky lioness and though she was fast, Scar being thinner, was much faster. Suddenly he pounced, landing right on top of her. She fell to the ground on her stomach, giving a loud oomph!  
  
Scar grinned with malice as he held her down. Sarabi struggled to get loose, but Scar held too tight.  
  
"Now now, this won't take long," Scar hissed.  
  
Sarabi screamed in terror and lay utterly helpless, for she was too far from Pride Rock to be heard.  
  
The next morning, Nala looked frantically for Sarabi. Searching the Pride Lands far and wide, the lioness called out her name. After hours of searching, Nala came up empty. At last, she saw a limp lioness lying on her side in the grass.  
  
"Sarabi!" Nala cried as she bounded over to her.  
  
She bent down and nuzzled the weak lioness. Sarabi winced with pain, then met Nala's tearful, worried gaze. Sarabi smiled, trying to break Nala's fears. Sarabi licked the lionesses' forehead and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Nala asked worriedly.  
  
Sarabi sighed. "It's nothing, I'm fine dear. I simply got lost last night after I left the waterhole. I couldn't see anything, so I just went to sleep on the grass. Apparently I overslept," Sarabi said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Nala sighed, and the two ventured back to Pride Rock. On their way back, Sarabi felt tired and strange. Suddenly, a large cramp caused the lioness to grit her teeth in pain and stop walking. She shut her eyes as she waited for the pain to cease. Nala prodded her, wanting to know what was wrong. Sarabi calmed the lioness and convinced her to go on, and meet her back at Pride Rock.  
  
Sarabi lay there for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts on the events of the previous night. She was terrified, and the realization had at last hit her that she was not invincible to the cruelty and the malice of Scar. But she did not understand why he would force himself upon her. He hated her, just as much as she hated him.  
  
As another surge or pain hit her, and Sarabi yelped suddenly. What was the matter with her? Suddenly, Sarabi found the answer, though it terrified her to think. She fell into panic and fear, but somehow managed to regain her composure. Scar had wanted an heir, and would even stoop as low to get it from Sarabi if he had to. He had done so, she realized. As the strange new emotions ceased, Sarabi realized she was pregnant...pregnant with Scar's cub.

* * *

A/N: Oooo cliffie! Sorry it took a while to update! It was my sweet 16th birthday this week, so I've been busy. And yea, I know how some of you are wondering about the whole deal with Zira not bein able to have healthy cubs, and then the whereabouts of Kovu and Vitani. You'll just have to wait and see! hint: Don't go focusing on Sarabi just yet ack! I spoiled it didn't I? Lol! Toodles!


	7. Cries for Deliverance

When Sarabi got back to Pride Rock, she did the best she could to hide her panic, and she did so quite well. But nonetheless, she could not fool Nala, who noticed her odd behavior from the start. Scar was not easily fooled either, and he knew quite well what was on the lioness' mind. He grinned with malice at the silent lioness, and hoped his plan had worked.  
  
As Sarabi entered the cave, she lied down to rest, and desperately tried to think of a plan. Now that she carried Scar's cub, Scar's motive would be to train the cub to be as ruthless a leader as he. However if the cub was female, she knew he would kill it. She had seen him before when he mated Uchenna, and killed her cub because it was female. These thoughts plagued the older lioness as she desperately tried to think of a solution. She realized she could not tell anyone about her pregnancy, most especially Scar. After the cub was born, she would have to keep it in hiding. If it was male, it would be hidden as not to be recognized as the next heir. If it was female, it was to keep the child alive.  
  
"Sarabi?" Nala asked as she entered the cave.  
  
Sarabi whirled around, startled for a moment. Her body tensed up, then relaxed when she saw that it was only the young lioness.  
  
"Oh, Nala my dear," Sarabi said smiling. She rose to her feet and walked over to Nala, nuzzling her.  
  
"I've been worried about you," Nala said looking up at Sarabi. "You look exhausted, and I know it's because you're hungry."  
  
Sarabi smiled. "I am hungry," she said. Then she bent her head low to reach Nala's level. Nala was still only around her shoulder. "But you are the greater concern. Don't worry about an old bag like me," she said bringing the lioness close. "I'll be fine."  
  
Nala smiled and rested her head on Sarabi's shoulder. The old lioness was the only thing that kept Nala going. She was the one who taught her to hunt, taught her good values, and taught her to live. After the deaths of Simba and her mother, Nala had pretty much lost her fire, and her will to live. Sarabi's kindness, good nature, and encouragement somehow brought her back, and Nala always saw her as her second mother.  
  
"C'mon," Nala said as she nuzzled Sarabi. "Let's go see if we can't find a couple field mice."  
  
Sarabi smiled at this, and the pair walked out into the plains. It hurt Sarabi to look at her home, and to see the devastation Scar's reign had brought upon it. The grass had finally died, and was now gray and dry. The trees had lost their leaves, and were now broken, old skeletons standing lifeless among the carnage. Hundreds of old skeletons from the hyenas' numerous kills were strewn across the savanna, caking the grounds. The once lovely smells of the acacia leaves were replaced by the rotting stench of decomposing flesh. It drove Sarabi mad at times. After a short walk, Sarabi sat down and watched the ground intently. A small field mouse suddenly raced in front of her, and with unimaginable speed, Sarabi brought her paw down upon it, crushing it under her weight. She followed the same procedure several more times, until she had enough field mice to satisfy herself and Nala.  
  
The two sat and nibbled on the mice quietly, and Sarabi noticed how quiet Nala had been. She bent her head to Nala's level and nudged her.  
  
"Everything alright sweetheart?" Sarabi asked smiling. "You seem much more quiet than you were a second ago!"  
  
Nala laughed a bit, then sighed. "It's been about one year now since my mother died. The pain has never really healed."  
  
Sarabi sighed. "In a way Nala, it never really will. There's always going to be that pain there, that hint of mourning. It's always that way when you loose someone you love. I loved her too, and I miss her everyday. But you know what?"  
  
"What?" Nala asked curiously.  
  
Sarabi smiled. "You have grown so much since then. You have learned to live again, and have learned to cope. You have become the lioness that Kito prophesized, and that Sarafina would have been proud of. They are so proud of you."  
  
Nala didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground. Sarabi bent her head low to Nala's.  
  
"You will see it someday," she said licking her head.  
  
Nala smiled up at her, and the two continued eating the tiny meal. Suddenly, they heard someone bound up to them.  
  
"Sarabi! Nala!" came a voice.  
  
The two looked up to see Kala pad gracefully towards them. There was a wide smile etched across her face, and the two looked behind her with wide eyes to see a large male following.  
  
"Kala? What's going on?" Sarabi asked, referring to the male.  
  
The male was a dark rust color with a tan underbelly and paws. He had bright blue eyes that looked warm and welcoming. He had perfect posture, and was quite muscular. He had a dark, chocolate brown mane that drifted over his eyes. He smiled at the two lionesses.  
  
"Guys, this is Sekou," Kala said as she nodded to the male. "He's my mate." Sekou walked towards them and nodded in respect. The lionesses did the same. It took a moment for Kala's statement to sink in for Sarabi.  
  
"Wait a moment..." Sarabi said. "Your...mate?"  
  
"Yes!" Kala said. "I've been seeing him for several months now. He lives on the outskirts of the Pride Lands."  
  
"Oh, I see," Sarabi said with a smile towards Sekou.  
  
"I met Kala while she was out on the borders," Sekou said. "She needed someone to talk to, so I let her confide within me. We started seeing eachother on a more normal basis, until now."  
  
Kala smiled and nuzzled him. "I have some more news for you," she said with a wide smile.  
  
"What news?" Nala asked.  
  
"I am pregnant with our cubs!" Kala said. "I found out the other day."  
  
Nala smiled wide. "Congratulations Kala! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
She nuzzled Kala and then nodded respectfully to Sekou in congratulation. Sarabi just sat there in awe, then shook it loose. Kala was pregnant too?  
  
"I am so happy for you Kala," Sarabi said as she nuzzled Kala. "But I must express my concern for you. Scar will be furious to hear that you are pregnant, especially with the cubs of a lion who is not a member of our pride."  
  
"I understand Sarabi," Kala said. "After I found out about my pregnancy, Sekou and I had a long talk. I asked him to help us, that our pride was in dire need of some help and new leadership."  
  
"I agreed to stand up to your King and try to help you out," Sekou finished.  
  
Sarabi was shocked for a moment, but it was immediately replaced with elation. "You mean you will challenge Scar for leadership?"  
  
Sekou nodded. "If it is your desire, I will stand up to him."  
  
The lionesses smiled wide and just sighed with open relief. Perhaps they could have a better life now. Maybe with this new hope, the pride could start fresh, move on, and put away all this sadness and endless grief.  
  
Sarabi remained nervous however. This was mutiny. If it failed, Sarabi had no idea what would happen to her, or any of them for that matter. But she looked at Sekou, and was marveled at his handsome physique and appearance. Surely he would be able to take on Scar. Couldn't he?  
  
"Yes Sekou, it is the desire of this pride that you defeat Scar. Are you up to it?" Sarabi asked.  
  
Sekou nodded his head and grinned. "Let's go."  
  
The lions then began their journey to Pride Rock. But Sarabi still felt a pang of doubt in the back of her mind. Something didn't feel right. It all seemed too good to be true. Something would happen. She could just feel it.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sarabi saw a copper pelt in the brush. The lions whirled around to see Scar emerge, his jet black mane wafting in the slight breeze. There was a slight grin etched into his bony features. His claws were extended, and his fiery green eyes glinted with unbelievable menace. Sekou turned to see the fiery King, and unsheathed his own claws.  
  
"You must be Scar, the king of these lands," Sekou said in a bold tone. "I am Sekou, son of Banga, and I've come here to challenge you. You are a tyrant of a ruler. Your reign on these lands has brought nothing but pain and death. It is time that your subjects were delivered from your cruelty."  
  
Scar grinned menacingly. "I know who you are, I'm not deaf my boy," Scar hissed with an icy grin. "I've been listening to your interesting conversation. And you think you can beat me?"  
  
Sekou grinned back. "I know I can," he replied.  
  
Scar stepped further out of the brush, and suddenly, around 20 or 30 hyenas stepped up behind him. The lionesses' eyes went wide as they saw the army march behind Scar, tongues lolling about and eyes glowing. Sekou's expression turned into shock as they snickered and laughed crazily.  
  
"You better reconsider your boldness my friend," Scar sneered.  
  
Sekou shook his head to regain his sense, and bared his teeth.  
  
Scar chuckled. "Kill him."  
  
At that instant, the hyenas dashed from behind Scar, and like bullets, flew at Sekou. Sekou ducked low, and managed to avoid the first few. He swiped in every direction, but there were too many of them. Like a river they swallowed Sekou in a fury of fangs and claws.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kala screamed as she raced to Sekou's aid.  
  
"Kala, no!" Sarabi yelled as she and Nala leapt in front of her. The lionesses barred her path and struggled to hold her back.  
  
Kala pawed and squirmed, desperately trying to reach Sekou. His bloodcurdling cries sent chills up Sarabi's spine, but she gritted her teeth and kept her focus on trying to hold Kala back. The lioness sobbed painfully and continued to cry out Sekou's name. From where he sat, Scar chuckled amusedly and examined his claws. He grinned as he noticed Kala's failed, useless attempts to reach Sekou.  
  
"BANZAI! SHENZI! ED!" Scar roared.  
  
The three hyenas looked up from their task at their master. Blood coated their snouts, and they licked their noses as they stood at attention.  
  
"Escort our young lionesses here back to Pride Rock," Scar ordered.  
  
"Sure thing boss!" Banzai said. "Alright ladies let's get a move on! Cuz let me put it this way: ol' Sekou here looked different coming in than he will coming out!"  
  
Ed laughed hysterically, and began to nip at Nala's hindquarters. Shenzi barked at the lionesses and they turned around, heading for Pride Rock.  
  
Kala gritted her teeth in fury, but Sarabi motioned to her not to do anything she would regret. Sarabi just stood alongside her and helped her on the journey home. Kala broke into pitiful sobs as she looked back at the river of hyenas flooding the body of her love, and the father of her unborn cubs.  
  
"Kala," Scar barked coldly as they began to walk off. "You will wait for me at Pride Rock. You have disobeyed my law, and mated a male outside the pride. Now you carry his cubs! Wait there, I will have a punishment by then."  
  
Kala just kept walking, her movements shaky and uncoordinated. Sarabi just walked alongside her, her heart heavy with regret and pity for the lioness she called her friend. She closed her eyes and single tear slid down her cheek, as she realized that the pride's last hope for deliverance, was buried under an army of fangs. 


	8. Reflections of a Broken Past

Kala staggered out of the cave, her face stone and speechless. Her eyes were wide with horror, and her breathing was sketchy. Sarabi gasped at Kala's horrifying condition and bounded up to her. Taking up the rear, Yejide, Ayana, and Nala bounded to keep her standing. Sarabi held her head up, and looked the frozen lioness in the eyes.  
  
"Kala, speak to me," Sarabi begged. "What happened? What did Scar say to you?"  
  
Kala didn't say anything for a moment. Her jaw trembled slightly, and her breathing was still light and jumpy. She glanced over at Sarabi, her look of terror piercing into the old Queen's inner soul. Something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"What was your punishment Kala?" Yejide asked.  
  
Kala turned her head to meet Yejide's eyes. They filled with tears and Yejide began to shiver as she saw them slide down the lioness' face.  
  
"My babies...my babies..." Kala whimpered.  
  
"What about your babies Kala?" Sarabi pressed on. "What is he going to do to your babies?"  
  
Kala broke into sobs and collapsed on the ground burying her head in her paws. Ayana lied down next to the lioness and began to stroke her softly.  
  
"Did he condemn them Kala?" Nala asked quietly.  
  
"No..." Kala replied. "It's worse. He's taking them from me! He's taking my babies away from me! I can't be their mother!" she sobbed. "He's adopting them. He says he's going to teach them to hate me! Because I'm a liar and a crook!"  
  
Sarabi lied down next to Kala and began to comfort her as best she could. But she just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Kala, you should get out of here!" Yejide exclaimed. "If you leave, he can never find you! Give birth to your cubs far away from here, find a new pride and live in peace!"  
  
Kala shook her head. "I can't escape. He won't let me. He's already assigned a hyena escort to watch me everyday! I'm always going to be watched whenever I leave Pride Rock. He'll kill me if I try to escape!"  
  
Sarabi shook her head sadly. There was no hope for her. She was doomed, just as Sarabi had proved to be. Yet her glint of hope remained, as she prayed that Scar wouldn't notice her own pregnancy. But as the days became darker and filled with spite, Sarabi felt it best not to trust a hope. Even hope was failing her now.  
  
As the weeks passed, Sarabi became more and more aware of her pregnancy. Her belly started to hang a little lower, and she felt like she was carrying extra weight. As she looked at Kala, she realized the lioness was farther along in her pregnancy than she was. Those cubs would be born several weeks before her own.  
  
As Sarabi lay alone in the den one night, she caught sight of some of the stars outside. As she looked at one, she could see it glint unlike the rest. She smiled as suddenly it shot out of the sky like a bullet and she watched it whiz through the skies, leaving a shiny trail behind it. As she saw it, she could not help but think of Simba.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
Sarabi pricked up her ears from where she lay. The sun was setting, and the sky was a vivid shade of purple. As she looked in the direction where the sound had come from, she saw the bushes below the rock where she lay rustle. She heard slight whimpering, and immediately bounded off the rock when she saw the small patch of golden fur.  
  
"Simba!" she cried as she reached him. She lied down where she was and gathered the whimpering, crying ball of fur into her paws. "What happened sweetheart?"  
  
Simba just whimpered and shuddered as he extended his paw to his mother. Sarabi gasped to see it seeping with blood, and a large gash square in the middle.  
  
"Chiko bit me," Simba explained. "He started making fun of me because he said I had a square head. I told him I didn't, and he started attacking me. I cuffed his shoulder, so he pinned me down and bit my paw real hard."  
  
Sarabi sighed and began to lick her little cub. She cleaned off the blood, and checked it to make sure it had stopped bleeding. "Oh Simba," she said as she licked him. "You're just like your father."  
  
Simba looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Sarabi smiled. "When your father was a cub, your uncle once told him he had a big nose. Your dad didn't think it was very funny, and picked a fight with him. They started fighting pretty badly, so bad that your Grandpa Ahadi had to break them up. Your dad had a nasty cut on his shoulder, and your uncle was pretty scratched up as well."  
  
Simba looked at the ground. "Then what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Your dad learned a very valuable lesson," Sarabi said.  
  
"What lesson?" Simba asked, curious to know what it was.  
  
Suddenly, the two turned to see Mufasa make his way out of the bushes. He had a warm smile on his face, and his beautiful auburn mane glowed under the light of the moon and swayed slightly in the gentle breeze. He bent down and licked Simba on the head, before lying down next to his mate.  
  
"I learned that the reason other people say those things is because they want you to get mad," Mufasa finished. "The better lion is the one who stops the fight before it starts. In other words, don't let what someone says get you down. If you don't think you have a big head, or a big nose, that's all that matters."  
  
Simba smiled up at his parents. "Well, I don't think I have a square head," he said proudly.  
  
Mufasa and Sarabi laughed at their little son, and Sarabi kissed his head.  
  
"I don't think you have a square head either," Sarabi said warmly. "It's just perfect. Don't ever let anybody hurt you. Perfection is rare. But I think you are absolutely perfect. Not one flaw."  
  
Mufasa cleared his throat suddenly.  
  
"What about my nose?" Mufasa asked jokingly.  
  
"What?" Sarabi asked, pretending not to know what he meant. "You mean this nose?"  
  
She lifted her head and licked his nose gently.  
  
Surprised, but ultimately flattered, Mufasa smiled and licked Sarabi's head. He then lowered himself again and nuzzled Simba. Then, the little family curled themselves up together.  
  
"Can we sleep out here tonight dad?" Simba asked hopefully.  
  
Mufasa smiled. "Under the stars? Sure we can, but it makes no difference to me. Every night I'm surrounded by the two most beautiful stars."  
  
Sarabi smiled and licked his cheek before resting her head against his mane. Simba curled up in his mother's paws and rested his own head against her chest, falling into a deep sleep. The little family nestled together, safe and warm under a starry sky, knowing in their heart, that nothing in the world could shake their bond and everlasting love.  
  
**_End of Flashback_**  
  
Sarabi's tears fell quietly to the cave floor as the memories began to blanket over her. Every day she missed them. Every hour, every minute, every second. How she wished she hadn't let Simba go that day! How she wished she said no when Scar asked to take Simba out! She just curled into a ball and wept, wept for Mufasa, wept for Simba, and wept for her unknown future, and the future of a cub belonging to the one she hated most. 


	9. The Forces of Life and Death

The sun rose as custom one morning, spilling over a desolate, broken landscape. Around the death filled lands, countless hyenas rose from their slumber and took to their usual tasks of lying around. Inside Pride Rock, the lionesses of Scar's pride rose to another day of their unspeakable hell. As the weeks passed slowly and painfully, the lionesses had begun to loose their hope. Many had already abandoned the pride, or had been killed trying to do so. And, to Sarabi's dismay and agony, many had even taken their own lives. Scar refused to give those who did so a proper funeral, and several lion corpses just lay broken and mangled at the foot of the old gorge.  
  
From where she lay behind Pride Rock, Sarabi heard a loud, painful cry. She leapt up from her spot and dashed to where she heard the noise. As she ran, the cry became clearer and clearer when she got into the plains. She screeched to a halt to see Kala lying on her side, panting and whimpering in pain.  
  
"No! Kala! Is it time?" Sarabi pressed urgently.  
  
Kala tried to speak, but was stopped by another surge of pain. She winced and nodded to Sarabi.  
  
Sarabi took a deep breath, and looked in all directions. Seeing no one there, she helped the lioness to her feet, and escorted her quickly to a safe place. At last they found a suitable spot far from Pride Rock and the hyenas. It was an old, hollowed out bush that ran decently deep. The two crawled in, and Sarabi sighed with relief to know they could look outside, but they were so deep in nobody could see them inside. Kala collapsed to the ground and panted loudly.  
  
"Stay calm Kala," Sarabi urged. "You've done this before."  
  
Kala held back tears. "It doesn't matter. He murdered them, he murdered my cubs! And he's just going to take these from me too!" she cried, then yelled out as a contraction hit her hard.  
  
"It's going to be alright," Sarabi said soothingly as she calmed the distraught lioness. She just sat there and soothed her with gentle words of encouragement, and compliments of her bravery. Suddenly, Kala tensed up.  
  
"It's time!" she cried.  
  
Sarabi rose to her feet and began to coax her on. The lioness cried out in agony and fear as she delivered the first new life. She breathed heavily, and felt Sarabi place something warm and fuzzy in her paws.  
  
"It's a girl, Kala," she whispered.  
  
Kala lifted her head just long enough to see a tan little ball of fur whimpering and mewing in her paws. Her eyes were sealed shut, and there were dark spots on her coat. She could see on her head a long tuft of fur that almost covered her eyes like a set of bangs. Kala smiled lovingly at the little cub in her paws and licked her clean.  
  
Sarabi sighed as she saw them, then tensed up when she saw Kala gasp with pain again. It was time for the second cub to be born. Sarabi nuzzled Kala and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Just a little more Kala, I know you can do it."  
  
Kala began to pant and breathe heavily again, and gritted her teeth. She cried out again as a strong, painful contraction surged through her, and she began to claw the ground. At last she gave one final cry and collapsed again to the ground.  
  
Sarabi looked down at the squirming new life and smiled down at it as she licked it clean. She picked it up and put the newborn into its mother's paws. Kala weakly raised her head to see the new cub, then looked up at Sarabi.  
  
"It's a healthy male Kala," she said with a smile.  
  
The male was a rusty color with small baby spots on his coat. He had a tiny tuft of chocolate brown fur on his head, and he had a creamy underbelly and paws.  
  
Kala smiled wide as tears surged down her cheeks. She kissed her two cubs excessively and held them tightly in her paws.  
  
"My little cubs...my little children..." she whispered as she nuzzled each of them.  
  
Sarabi nuzzled Kala and smiled at her. "You did a wonderful job," she said. "And your cubs are absolutely beautiful.  
  
Kala looked up at her and sighed deeply. "Sekou would have been so proud to see his cubs," she said as she looked back down at them. "He had so wanted to be a father."  
  
Sarabi smiled and bent her head low to them. "He is a father Kala," Sarabi said. "He's watching you, and he is proud."  
  
Kala sighed deeply and looked down at her new family. It still pained her to know that she had to give them up...to that monster. But now was not the time to think of such things. It was a time of joy.  
  
"What are you going to call them?" Sarabi asked.  
  
Kala thought about this for a moment. She looked down at her children, and studied them for a moment. She and Sekou had never really discussed names for their cubs. And after receiving her punishment several months ago, Kala hadn't given it much thought. She had stopped caring. But she felt it best to name them while they were still hers. Kala motioned to her little female cub. "I think I'll call her Vitani," Kala said. "It was my grandmother's name. She looks so much like her, save for those little bangs!" she said with a smile, licking Vitani's head.  
  
Sarabi smiled and chuckled. "Vitani is a beautiful name. What about the male?"  
  
Kala looked down at her son and nuzzled him. "His name will be Kovu. It was the name of Sekou's father. I know he would have wanted that."  
  
Sarabi smiled and looked down at the little cubs. As she did so, she saw Kala examining her belly. Sarabi immediately righted herself, but Kala only smiled.  
  
"Perhaps you too better think of names for your cub," Kala said.  
  
Sarabi sighed ashamedly, but then at last forced herself to smile. Suddenly, both lionesses heard a slight chuckle outside the den. They whirled their heads to see Scar make his way into the small den. They noticed Zira sitting patiently outside the den.  
  
"What? How did you find us?" Sarabi asked alarmed.  
  
"You could hear Kala roaring for miles," Scar snickered as he approached them. "Imagine everything I just heard! Your daughter is Vitani, your son Kovu, and Sarabi is indeed pregnant! Just as I suspected!"  
  
Sarabi growled at the lion and stepped back. Kala whirled from Sarabi to Scar in confusion.  
  
"Would you guess who the father is Kala?" Scar sneered as he looked at Sarabi gleefully.  
  
Kala's eyes were wide as she looked at Sarabi's stone glare, and realized what had happened. "You raped her!" Kala hissed with rage. "You forced yourself upon her!"  
  
Scar only smiled. "You could say that. I suppose it was a tad of vengeance for the loss of my Taalib. I just wasn't quite done with her yet after that. Now, enough of that, back to your cubs. You understand that I have taken full custody? I will be their father, Zira will be their mother, and you will be allowed to live."  
  
Scar then looked over at Sarabi with a malicious grin, then back down at Kala's cubs. He motioned to Zira to enter the den. As she got in and sat down, he looked at all the lionesses, then pointed down at Kovu.  
  
"This is my heir Zira. We shall see to it that he learns the proper way to run a kingdom."  
  
Zira nodded her head in acknowledgement and grinned. She then motioned to remove the cubs from Kala's paws. Suddenly, without warning, Kala swiped Zira in the face, knocking her back and toppling into Scar. "Grab Kovu!" Kala cried as she picked up Vitani and dashed for the exit.  
  
Sarabi raced up, snatched Kovu in her mouth, and followed Kala out of the den. The lionesses ran at full speed away from the two lions, who began to gain quickly. Kala was still exhausted from delivering the cubs, and Sarabi weakened from the fact she was still carrying her cub. She saw Scar land on top of Kala and send her crashing to the ground. Her eyes widened as she continued running, desperately trying to help Kala. Kala evaded Scar and continued running desperately, but it was no use. She was just too tired to be able to ditch Scar. The King jumped again and landed hard once again on top of Kala. Sarabi saw them both wrestle on the ground, Vitani whimpering and crying after being ejected from her mother's grasp.  
  
"NO!" Sarabi cried through her teeth as she kept hold on Kovu, desperately trying to reach Kala. Suddenly, the old lioness felt a surging pain in her head and she collapsed to the ground. She saw Zira fly past her after striking her in the back of the head. She heard loud roaring and for a moment, saw Zira and Scar's figures over Kala and watched them swipe her viciously. As the roars echoed in her ears, Sarabi's world went black....  
  
Sarabi heard faint echoes whisper in her ears, and she weakly managed to lift her eyelids. She looked up into the sky to see that the midday sun had been replaced with a sky full of stars. Sarabi shot up and looked around her. She shouted Kala's name.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kovu?! Vitani?!" Sarabi yelled out. Again there was no reply.  
  
Sarabi looked around her frantically, but could see nothing. Suddenly, her eyes widened to see a figure lying motionless in the grass. Sarabi's jaw began to tremble as she slowly approached the figure. She prayed against the figure's identity, but her prayers went unanswered, as they always were. There, in the light of the full moon, glittering in her blood by the light of the stars, was Kala, motionless and lifeless.  
  
Sarabi slowly approached the body as tears streamed down her muzzle. Blood coated her once soft and well kept creamy fur. Her once warm, radiant eyes were cold and gray, staring into the nothingness of death. Sarabi wept bitterly, and gritted her teeth in sadness as she closed the lioness' eyes, letting her rest in peace. She buried her head in Kala's fur, and wept her sorrow for a life that didn't need to be lost. As her pain became replaced by rage, she raised her head into the air.  
  
"SCAAAR!!" she roared with all her might. "DAMN YOU SCAR!! DAMN YOU!!"  
  
As the night wore on, all that could be seen was a lioness in despair, crying into the lifeless body of her last hope for strength.


	10. The Light in the Darkness

Zira smiled lovingly at the little male in her paws and began to stroke his fur, claws extended. At her side, she felt the female, Vitani begin to mew in rub up against her, searching for warmth. Zira snarled and with her pack leg, pushed the cub away from her. She then returned to crooning over Kovu.  
  
"Little Kovu," she whispered as she smiled down at him. "Scar's chosen heir. You are very lucky to have been taken in by the King and Queen of the Pride Lands. And one day, when you're big and strong, you will be a King!"  
  
Scar entered the cave and smiled down at Kovu. "Yes, he is the perfect one to be the next King."  
  
Zira smiled and they both looked down at their wrongly adopted son. Scar turned his head to see Vitani whimpering and mewing a few feet from Zira. Scar turned his head back at his mate and eyed her disappointedly.  
  
"You are in charge of taking care of both cubs," Scar said flatly. "Why did you push away the other?"  
  
Zira looked over at the other cub, then back at Scar. "Shouldn't our focus be on Kovu, the next King?"  
  
Scar snarled. "You sound just like my parents! Fawn over the next King and neglect the other! In my kingdom, my children will be treated with EQUAL respect! I don't want Vitani treated with any less love and attention than Kovu would receive!"  
  
Zira pinned her ears and narrowed her eyes angrily. She then looked over at Vitani, who had curled herself into a ball for warmth. She sighed, then looked back at Scar.  
  
"I'm sorry my love. Yes, Vitani will receive the same love and attention Kovu gets."  
  
Scar smiled, then walked over to Vitani, picking her up. He placed her in Zira's paws and watched as the cub curled up with her brother and the two fell into a fitting sleep.  
  
"Such a shame Kala is not here to see this," Scar sneered as he looked at her children.  
  
"Permit me to ask a question, Sire," Zira said looking up at her mate. "We are now sure that Sarabi is pregnant with your child. Why is it that you named Kovu your heir, when Sarabi is the one who might produce an heir of your bloodline?"  
  
Scar looked at her. "A good question Zira. I got Sarabi pregnant because I wanted her to suffer the long months of carrying my cub. When it was born, I did not truly intend to make it my heir, under the circumstances that half of its personality would be like that bitch herself," Scar replied haughtily. "No, I came up with another plan. After seeing Kovu, I knew instantly that he would be easier to bring up as a leader, considering the weakness of his mother. So, when Sarabi's cub is born, it shall be dealt with accordingly."  
  
"Meaning?" Zira asked curiously.  
  
Scar smirked. "The cub shall be disposed of under my command."  
  
"You mean...kill the cub?" Zira asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why do you intend to kill the cub?" Zira asked.  
  
"Because my dear, like I told you, the cub is of Sarabi's blood as well. It will be strong, a rebel, and even behind my back I know Sarabi would bring the cub up against me. I intended to kill Sarabi from the very beginning, but the only reason we've had any food at all is because of her superb hunting skills. Once the cub is dead, Sarabi will have lost yet another child! I know that after this, she will bow to me in complete loyalty!"  
  
Zira grinned and licked Scar on the cheek. "Such a wonderful plan my beloved."  
  
Scar nuzzled her, then looked back down at the two cubs. "Tomorrow I'll organize Kovu's presentation and blessing as the next King."  
  
Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the cave, snapping everyone up. Nuka, who had been asleep at the other end of the cave shot forward and next to his parents. At the entrance, the family saw a lioness come forward. Scar grinned when he saw a very pregnant Sarabi enter the den, teeth bared menacingly.  
  
"You murderer," Sarabi hissed between her teeth. "You filthy, blood spilling murderer!"  
  
Scar just chuckled, and began to encircle Sarabi.  
  
"Murderer eh?" Scar said with a laugh. "Oh Sarabi, I couldn't have done it without your help! Johari, Zalika, Sanjo, and Sarafina are dead because you rebelled and killed Taalib. Kala is dead because you inspired her to escape and fight back! The many lionesses of this pride are dead because you gave them a renewed hope that 'big bad Scar' could be defeated. YOU INSPIRED REBELLION!"  
  
"I inspired hope!" Sarabi roared. "I encouraged the lionesses of this pride that you discouraged! I saved who you condemned! The lionesses of this pride died fighting for what they believed in! And what I continue to believe in!"  
  
"And what is that?" Scar hissed in his low, snake-like tone.  
  
Sarabi glared, then flashed an ugly smile. "That evil, no matter what form it's in, can be defeated with a little hope and determination."  
  
Scar glared with intense hate at Sarabi and rose on his paws to strike her. Sarabi roared back and prepared to strike Scar with all her might.  
  
"NO!" came a shrill cry.  
  
Suddenly, the two lions stopped to see Nuka jump in between them. The cub skidded to a halt in front of Scar and looked up at him with a pleading gaze.  
  
"Please father! No more fighting! It only makes things worse and Sarabi is gonna have a cub-"  
  
"SHUT UP FILTH!" Scar roared and struck Nuka hard in the face.  
  
Nuka yelped and slid across the ground, hitting the wall hard. He whimpered a little and his body shuddered as he remained where he was.  
  
"NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM THE KING!" Scar roared at the top of his lungs as he stood over the little body.  
  
Nuka pressed his ears shut as Scar screamed at him angrily, and Sarabi could see tears sliding down his cheeks. Scar never loved him because he was weak and unhealthy. As Scar prepared to strike him again, Sarabi leapt in and snatched him by the scruff. She leapt away from Scar, and placed Nuka on the ground in front of her, putting a paw protectively in front of him.  
  
"You will not touch him again," Sarabi growled angrily. "He did nothing to you!"  
  
Scar bared his teeth angrily at Sarabi and growled low in his throat. "How DARE you tell me how to treat THAT?" Scar growled pointing at the trembling ball.  
  
"You will not hurt him again," Sarabi growled. "He was right. Fighting only makes it worse. You should listen to your son. You could learn a lot from him."  
  
With that, Sarabi licked Nuka on the head, and took him out of the cave. She walked up to Yetunde, a lioness of the pride, and asked her to watch Nuka for the night. It was not safe for him to be with his family on that night.  
  
After a moment, Sarabi saw Nala making her way off Pride Rock, and off towards where Kala's body lay. Sarabi gasped and took off after her. She followed closely behind the young lioness until at last, she reached Nala weeping sorrowfully at the body of her friend. Sarabi shook her head sadly, and walked up alongside Nala, nuzzling her gently.  
  
"Nala, I'm so sorry. For everything," Sarabi said as she licked Nala's forehead. Nala just shook her head in disbelief as seeing the body of Kala lying silently in the moonlight. It enraged her. How could Scar do something that cruel? To a lioness of his own pride!  
  
Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut for a moment, then looked over at Nala. There was no choice. She realized Nala could not keep living like this. The almost daily tragedies and hardships were cutting deeply into the young lioness, and Sarabi began to fear that she too would loose her will to live.  
  
"Nala," Sarabi began. "You must listen to me, and listen carefully."  
  
Nala looked up at her, tears streaming down her muzzle.  
  
"You have to get out of here. You must leave the Pride Lands."  
  
Nala looked up at her nervously. "What?"  
  
Sarabi focused hard on the young lioness. "The lands are just too dangerous, and they're infested with death and destruction. We can't keep living like this. You should go, find a new pride, and prosper away from all this tragedy."  
  
Nala shook her head. "I can't Sarabi! Not without you! Can't you come with me?"  
  
Sarabi sighed, but shook her head sadly. "I can't Nala. I'm needed here. Without me, the lionesses of this pride would fall into despair. I'm all that's left to keep them going. But you have so much life left in you. You have so much left to live for, and to do, and so much to see. It is best if you go."  
  
Nala just shook her head softly. "I grew up here Sarabi. I was born here. I was raised here. Even if my life has been a hard one up until now, it would be wrong of me to just abandon you all. I can't do that."  
  
Sarabi sighed. "I'm worried about you. You can't live under this hardship the rest of your life. I know your will for life is leaving you."  
  
Nala looked at the ground, then back up at Sarabi. "I'll leave here Sarabi, but only to find help. I'll go find someone to help us. There must be someone out there who will deliver our pride. I can't go much longer, but neither can the others."  
  
Sarabi smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Good luck to you sweetheart."  
  
She nuzzled Nala and the two shared a brief embrace.  
  
"May the gods protect you and keep you Nala, daughter of Kito and Sarafina," Sarabi said as she nuzzled Nala.  
  
"I will return Sarabi," Nala said. "I promise you."  
  
Sarabi smiled, then looked out beyond the boarders. Seeing no sign of the hyenas, the lioness glanced over at Nala. They snuck off to the boarder, and Sarabi gave a slight nod to Nala.  
  
"Go. I'll cover for you."  
  
With that, Nala burst into a sprint, and ran as fast as she could off the Pride Lands, and into an unknown land. In her heart, Nala kept the earnest hopes of finding a deliverer for the pride, and someone to save them from the monster that was Scar.  
  
As the moon fell over the western hills and the sky turned a lavender blue before dawn, Sarabi made her way into the commoner's den for sleep. She was exhausted, and the events of the day, and the tragedy at its end had drained every ounce of strength the old lioness had in her. But even after lying down, Sarabi was unable to sleep. Kala's cold, empty stare still haunted Sarabi's thoughts, that final look of death etched into her memory. She shut her eyes and tried to rid herself of the thought, but it was useless. She knew in the morning when she had the attention of all the lionesses, she would have to inform them all of her death and prepare a burial.  
  
Suddenly, Sarabi felt a sharp pang in her stomach. She winced for a moment and gritted her teeth. Had that last field mouse she'd eaten bothered her stomach? Suddenly, her mind snapped awake as another sharp pain surged through her abdominal area. She rose to her feet in shock at the realization. It was time? Already? But the cub hadn't been due for several weeks! She realized she must have miscalculated the distance between she and Kala's pregnancy. As another contraction came over her, Sarabi buckled down in agony and moaned painfully. She had to leave, and fast. The cub couldn't be born at Pride Rock...Scar would be alerted. Using the best of her strength, Sarabi hobbled off Pride Rock, and went in search of some small place for privacy.  
  
After an age long search, Sarabi came across an abandoned cave about a mile off from Pride Rock. She walked inside and inspected her surroundings for a moment. As she went further in, she realized how deep the cave actually ran. She concluded it must've been the home of some animal clan from long ago. As she neared the end of the cave, she could just barely make out the entrance, just enough so the light could get in. There she lied down and waited.  
  
Suddenly another strong contraction came over her, and she just lay there gritting her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. The first time this happened, she was doing it for the one she loved. She was lying inside Pride Rock at peace knowing all was well. Now, she was lying in a cave away from home, bearing the cub of the one she hated most. There was no peace, and the land was dead. How could she even raise a cub here?  
  
The lioness cried out and gritted her teeth. She clawed the ground furiously, and buried her head in the dirt. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she remembered Mufasa and Simba. She could still see them so clearly, and she knew they were watching her. She raised her head from the ground, gritted her teeth, and cried out in agony. She roared loudly, and at last collapsed into the dirt in exhaustion. Suddenly, she heard loud mewing sounds behind her, and she weakly raised her head to see the cub. She sighed deeply as she saw the whimpering ball of life behind her. Scar's cub. Nonetheless, she picked up the new life, placed it in her paws, and licked it clean. Upon closer inspection, Sarabi discovered its gender.  
  
It was a male.  
  
Sarabi shook her head sadly, then ridded herself of her worry. She smiled down at the cub and nuzzled it.  
  
"Hello there my little one," she said warmly as she licked him. "Hello my son."  
  
The cub just mewed continually, so Sarabi rocked him, and sang him to sleep. Then she looked him over more carefully. He had a very interesting pelt color. It was an interesting blend of his mother's color, and his father's. He was a creamy rust color, not as dark as his father was, and certainly not as dark as Kovu. It was almost an earthy orange color, not too bright. He was an average sized cub, not the skinny and small size his father had been as a cub. Sarabi could tell he would be a very strong, and healthy lion as he grew. A tiny spot on his head told the story of how his mane would grow, and Sarabi smiled. It was not the jet-black color of Scar, but a dark chocolate, like that of her own father.  
  
"You will never grow up like your father," Sarabi said nuzzling her cub. "I'll see to it that it never happens."  
  
The cub just slept soundly, purring quietly.  
  
Sarabi smiled as tears welled in her eyes. He was Simba in a darker pelt. A thought hit her, as to how she would name her son.  
  
"You are my silent warrior," Sarabi said as she nuzzled him. "Your name shall be Kamau."  
  
Sarabi felt entirely at ease now, but she knew that this tender moment would not last. Her absence would eventually be noticed, and Kamau would be discovered. And she knew Scar would kill him, considering he had already chosen his heir, and would do anything to make sure Sarabi would hurt. As her heart filled with sadness, and the thoughts of more tragedy filled her mind, Sarabi made the most difficult, and heart breaking decision she ever had to make in her life.  
  
Kamau could not stay with her. He could not stay in the Pride Lands.  
  
As tears streamed down her muzzle, Sarabi made up her mind. She knew Yetunde was leaving the Pride Lands soon to start a new life. Perhaps she would ask if the lioness would take Kamau with her. Give Kamau a life he could not receive if he stayed with her. A place where he could grow, and have something to live for. A place perhaps, where he would never have to go hungry. And where he never would have to learn his father's name.  
  
"As your mother, it's the best I can do for you," Sarabi said as her tears trickled down her muzzle, and onto his sleeping form. She kissed him, and laid her head protectively over him.  
  
It was another hardship the old lioness had to face, but in her heart, she knew it was something Kamau would thank her for later. If she ever got to see him again. 


	11. Living in the Light of a Memory

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm glad u all like the story so much! Is it really powerful enough to bring u to near tears? Haha wow, I'm better than I thought! Yea, and Kamau's name is pronounced "kah-MAH-oo," which means "silent warrior." Hope that clears some stuff up for you Bambi, I know you asked. Anyway, hope you like the next chapter everyone! Peace Out Amase

* * *

Scar paced the cave like a lion gone mad. He growled low under his breath and scraped his claws against the ground every so often. Where the hell was Sarabi? She'd been gone for three days, and nobody had seen her anywhere. Nala was missing too.  
  
"Those two rats," Scar hissed under his breath as he bared his teeth. "They've abandoned the Pride Lands, I know it! Those filthy traitors!"  
  
"Your majesty," came a voice.  
  
Scar whirled his angry head to see Chika, a young lioness of the pride approach him. She was a very dark color with bright lavender eyes that flashed every now and then. She was a fair huntress, and had temporarily assumed leadership of the hunting party until Sarabi was found. She bowed respectfully and looked up at the raging King.  
  
"Speak!" he instructed.  
  
Chika looked with reluctance up at Scar. "Several hyenas have brought word of different sightings of Sarabi."  
  
"Where has she been spotted?" Scar asked impatiently.  
  
"Near the borderline she was supposedly seen hunting for field mice on several occasions. After that nobody has seen her."  
  
Scar pondered this. He remembered her pregnancy.  
  
"Was anyone with her?" Scar asked as he drew near her.  
  
Chika shook her head. "Nobody has mentioned her being with anyone."  
  
Scar huffed and returned to his pacing. Then he remembered something. That stupid lioness Nala. The only reason Scar still refused to kill her was his debt to Kito. And even that was starting to wear thin.  
  
"Has Nala been spotted at all?" Scar asked as he looked back up at her.  
  
Chika looked at him for a moment. "No, no sign of her either. Her absence was noted around the same time Sarabi disappeared."  
  
"I know." "My apologies Sire," Chika said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm only reporting what I've heard."  
  
Chika gave a curt nod and briskly walked out of her den, turning her back on the King. Under normal circumstances, Scar would have cuffed her hard for doing so, but now he just didn't have the determination for it. It was those lionesses he was worried about. Who knew what they were doing behind his back? He growled louder, and returned to his pacing.  
  
In a den about a mile from Pride Rock, Sarabi gave Kamau a bath. He squealed as Sarabi's tongue whisked over his little head, and he playfully batted her with his paw. She smiled down at the infant and at his little, innocent face. His eyes had opened, and Sarabi's heart warmed with pride to see the ocean blue eyes that stared back up at her. They were Uru's eyes, the eyes of Scar's mother. It surprised Sarabi that the only way Kamau took after Scar, was his darker pelt, and even then, it wasn't even as dark a color.  
  
Kamau snuggled up against her and purred contentedly. She just smiled at him and nuzzled him, caught in a moment of peace that she had not experienced in such a time that it felt like an eternity. But the old lioness knew she didn't have much time. By now, Scar had surely noticed her absence and had hyena and lioness searching parties scouting the Pride Lands for her. If she dawdled much longer, she would be found, and Kamau would be discovered. She desperately tried to clear her head of the cold thoughts that suppressed her mind should her little cub be found. She knew that it was time.  
  
With a deep sigh, Sarabi tenderly lifted Kamau up in her mouth, and trotted out of the den. She scanned the perimeter, making sure it was clear for her to go. Seeing no one, she raced into the open plains, hoping to find Yetunde. She had hoped Yetunde hadn't left yet, hoped that she had an opportunity to hand Kamau over to her. As she saw a pack of hyenas approaching, she ducked low into the grass and tried to calm Kamau of his whimpering. The hyenas casually walked past her, completely missing the lioness, who blended perfectly into the grass. Once they were gone, Sarabi picked up her speed again, and ran off in another direction. She came to what was once the waterhole, and found an empty gopher hole. Seeing that it was abandoned, Sarabi gently placed Kamau inside, and did her best to cover the spot so he wasn't found. Then she raced off towards Pride Rock, desperately searching for Yetunde.  
  
She bounded up its steep slopes, and crashed into Chika. Chika got to her feet, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. She blinked several times after her mind registered it was Sarabi.  
  
"Sarabi!" Chika exclaimed nuzzling the lioness. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chika, I just had some...business to attend to," Sarabi replied, trying to think of a good lie.  
  
"Sarabi!" Scar exclaimed as he stormed after, skidding to a halt just inches from her face. "Where have you been? And where is Nala?"  
  
Sarabi looked at him with calmness replying, "I have not seen Nala. And I've been on my own for a while."  
  
Scar motioned to Chika that he wanted her to leave, and she quickly did so. She nuzzled Sarabi as she left, and trotted off to the other side of Pride Rock.  
  
Scar sat squarely in front of her, narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. He grinned for a moment, then looked back up at her.  
  
"I don't believe you were on a weight-loss trip," Scar sneered. "Where's the cub?"  
  
Sarabi looked at him with a gaze of stone. "I miscarried the cub. It was stillborn."  
  
"Is that so?" Scar said with a fiery grin. "That might explain your awkward behavior. Suffering another loss now, are we?"  
  
"A loss only that he was MY son," Sarabi replied coldly. "He didn't have a father."  
  
She turned her back on the King and stormed off to the back of Pride Rock to look for Yetunde. When she reached her destination, she saw the lionesses lying lazily on the rocks, some wincing from their hunger. She spotted Yejide and Ayana talking in the shade, and Yetunde not far off from them. She was looking out towards the borders, and Sarabi could tell that she was ready to leave. She padded up to the lioness, ignoring the whispers of the others over her return. She nudged Yetunde, and the lioness looked up at her. Her face turned to elation.  
  
"Sarabi!" exclaimed the lioness, nuzzling her affectionately. "I was so worried! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Yetunde, I'm fine," Sarabi replied as the two butted heads. "My friend, may we speak in private for a moment?"  
  
Yetunde looked at her curiously, then nodded briskly. "Of course," she replied. "Lead the way."  
  
Sarabi smiled, and acknowledged her old friend to follow her. They crossed the dead paths, and Sarabi motioned her to follow to the waterhole. As they walked, Sarabi decided to tell Yetunde what was going on.  
  
"Yetunde," Sarabi said as she kept walking. "I'm sure you and everyone else has wondered why I was gone for a while. And I'm sure you want to know why."  
  
Yetunde smiled. "It would be a start." Sarabi sighed. "The truth is Yetunde, there's something I haven't told you. A secret I've been keeping from you and the rest of the pride. It's still a miracle to me that Scar has not already informed you all."  
  
Yetunde listened eagerly as they walked. "What secret?"  
  
Sarabi took a deep breath. "Several months ago, Scar chased me down into the fields and raped me. The next morning, I discovered that I was pregnant. I was terrified and decided not to tell you. It was so hard for me, but I knew I would endanger the cub's life if anyone knew. I've been gone for three days because I gave birth to the cub, a male. But Scar already has his heir, and I know if he finds the cub, he will kill him just to get back at me."  
  
Yetunde listened intently, and there was a look of utter shock and sadness etched into her features. She bore the same look of pity an old lioness bears for a friend, a friend who has suffered immeasurable troubles and is looking for a well deserved peace. However Yetunde was willing to listen, and help her through any troubles and grant her any favor.  
  
"What is it that I can do for you to help you?" Yetunde asked. "Whatever it is, I will postpone my leave if I must."  
  
Sarabi shook her head as they approached the spot where she had hidden Kamau. "There's no need for you to hold off from leaving," Sarabi said. "What I am going to ask you is the greatest favor of all."  
  
Suddenly, she pulled back the brush and debris covering Kamau's hole, revealing the small cub who was sleeping soundly. Yetunde smiled warmly and bent down to see the small cub.  
  
"He's so beautiful Sarabi. What is it you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
Sarabi sighed deeply and looked Yetunde hard in the eye. "I need you to take Kamau with you my friend."  
  
Yetunde looked at her for a moment, then back down at Kamau. She looked for a moment up at Sarabi with shock.  
  
"Take the cub? Of course Sarabi, but how can you bear to be separated from another child? I don't know if I can let you suffer such pain like that again!"  
  
Sarabi had tears in her eyes as she looked sadly at Yetunde. "It will be hard to bear, but there is no choice. Scar will kill Kamau if he finds him. I can't provide for him here anyway. The Pride Lands are dead and barren with no food. I can hardly feed myself, let alone an infant cub. No, Kamau would be doomed to death if he stayed here. I ask you as my friend Yetunde, please do this."  
  
Yetunde smiled, and bowed her head, meeting Sarabi's eyes. "I'm leaving at dawn tomorrow, before the sun reaches halfway over the great eastern hills. Meet me here. I'll take the cub."  
  
Sarabi smiled and hugged her friend gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Yetunde."  
  
Yetunde smiled, and the two separated.  
  
As night began to fall, Sarabi spent all her time with Kamau. Her love for him was eternal and unbreakable, and it pained her to know that her time with him was wearing thin. She nuzzled him tenderly under the stars, and looked up towards the realm of the Great Kings. She smiled warmly, seeing the loving eyes of Mufasa gazing back down at her in the light of the moon.  
  
"I know you won't understand this now," Sarabi said as she spoke to her cub. "But you will someday, and I hope you remember it. Can you see the sky?"  
  
She motioned with her paw up to the sky, and Kamau followed it with his infant gaze. His eyes were wide with astonishment as he looked up at the star packed sky. He blinked several times then looked back into the caring eyes of his mother.  
  
"The stars Kamau," she began, "are the Great Kings looking down upon us. King Maphunde, your great-great grandfather, and the first King of the Pride Lands, was the first King to ever have been found in a star. Following him was King Mohatu, King Ahadi, and King Mufasa. They are always there to guide us when we need them, and to shed hope when times grow dark. So whenever you feel the need for guidance, you can always look to the stars."  
  
Kamau just blinked curiously and looked back up at the stars. Sarabi licked his forehead and smiled.  
  
"Like I said, you'll understand someday."  
  
Soon, the little cub fell into a deep, comforting sleep, and Sarabi protectively placed her head over his infant body. Though she slept restlessly, she felt peace and ease, knowing Kamau's life would not bear the heartbreak, sadness, and tragedy she and the pride had to endure for those long, agonizing years. As she saw the black skies lighten to a warm violet, Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut. It was time.  
  
Sarabi rose to her feet, and gently picked up Kamau by the scruff. She slowly and quietly padded to the eastern border, where Yetunde said she would be. Upon her arrival, she sat and waited, hugging Kamau against her leg. The bushes in front of her began to rustle, and she smiled to see Yetunde emerge from them. They nuzzled eachother, and Yetunde bent her head low to look at the little infant. She looked back up at Sarabi and nodded her head, prepared to leave.  
  
As tears fell down her cheeks like a river, Sarabi moved her paw, and gave Kamau one final hug. She looked into his diamond blue eyes, and could see the small glint of hope shining inside. She smiled and with her muzzle, pushed the cub over to Yetunde.  
  
"Take care of him my friend," Sarabi pleaded as she wept.  
  
Yetunde, tears in her own eyes, nodded her head. "It's a promise."  
  
The two shared a solemn parting embrace and Sarabi took one more look at her son. He whimpered for a moment as Yetunde picked him up, and he cried out and squealed for his mother. He stretched his paws towards her, all the while whimpering and crying. It made it ever harder for Sarabi. She drew close to him and nuzzled him. She bowed her head in sadness and loss, before giving him one final kiss on his forehead. She stepped back, and nodded to Yetunde that it was time.  
  
"May the wind protect you and guide you my friends," Sarabi said with a nod. "Go. Run with it."  
  
Yetunde smiled, and took off in a run past the borderline. Sarabi sat and watched, seeing her little son and close friend depart to a distant land, unknown and unseen to her. As they disappeared into the light of the rising sun, Sarabi fell to the ground, buried her head in her paws, and wept the last of her sorrow within her. She had nothing now. She was empty. Her last shred of determination and blessing was gone. There she stayed weeping, wishing there had been another way. But there was none. And the old lioness knew it.  
  
After some time to grieve, Sarabi slowly made her way back to Pride Rock. She felt so empty. Like she had nothing left to go for. Her thrill and determination for deliverance was gone. She had at last considered the thought of surrender, and to give up the age old battle she had been fighting since the death of her mate and son. As she walked, she suddenly heard a banshee like scream race through her ears.  
  
"SAAARAAABIIII!"  
  
Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut, hearing Scar's angry cry for her. She slowly padded back to Pride Rock. In front of the large stone, Sarabi could see the vast hyena army standing on both sides. She filed past them, retaining her pride from the filthy creatures. They growled and snapped at her hindquarters, giggling uncontrollably. She felt the urge to lash out and swipe at each and every one of them, but she knew it was no use. She just kept walking. She saw Scar waiting impatiently at the top of the ledge, glaring down at her with utmost hate. Her face was emotionless as she approached him.  
  
"Yes, Scar?" she said irritably.  
  
Scar hissed at her tone. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs!"  
  
Irritated with his foolishness and impatience, Sarabi didn't even look at him as she replied calmly back. "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."  
  
"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" he replied angrily.  
  
More urgently and irritably she replied, "It's over, there is nothing left." She thought for a moment. "We have only one choice." She looked back up at him urgently. "We must leave Pride Rock!"  
  
"We're not going anywhere!" he hissed.  
  
"Then you have sentenced us to death!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Then so be it!"  
  
Sarabi looked at him with shock and anger. "You can't do that!" she growled.  
  
"I am the King I can do whatever I want!"  
  
Sarabi couldn't stand it anymore. She knew the punishment for using His name, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. But she couldn't let her pride starve to death.  
  
With rage she turned and lashed at him. "If you were HALF the King Mufasa was you would-"  
  
She never got a chance to finish. He whirled around with an angry flash of speed and struck her hard in the face.  
  
"I am TEN TIMES the King Mufasa was!" he roared.  
  
Sarabi hit the ground with a thud and didn't move. She couldn't, she didn't have the strength, nor the will to. She just lay there and waited to die. Waited for Scar to deliver the final blow. She almost hoped for it. But it never came. Suddenly, she felt a firm, but gentle nudge against her face, and looked into the ruby eyes of a handsome lion with a shiny, auburn mane. At that moment, she thought Scar's swipe had killed her. For a moment, she thought it was Mufasa, and that she was at last reunited.  
  
"Mufasa?" she asked as she weakly raised her head to see.  
  
The lion retracted his head hesitantly before speaking. "No," he responded. "It's me."  
  
It took a moment for the lion's statement to hit home. Then she could see him. See the lion cub she had birthed, the son she had loved, and the one whom she thought had died all those years ago. Standing right in front of her. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at his handsome face smiling down at her.  
  
"Simba? You're alive?" she asked with joy. "How can that be?"  
  
He just smiled back at her. "It doesn't matter. I'm home."  
  
He nuzzled her softly, and she just smiled with relief. He was not dead. He was alive! He had returned! She could feel her sadness, her heartbreak, her suffrage, and so much more be lifted from her shoulders and tossed away. Every ounce of pain she had ever felt since his supposed "death" had disappeared. She felt the lioness she had once been gently return into her being, and the will to fight was once again borne into her. All because one lion had come to at last deliver them from the years of tragedy borne into the home of their ancestors. She thought of Nala, of Sarafina, of all the lionesses. She thought of Nuka, Zira, Kovu, and Vitani. But most of all, she thought of Kamau. These were the lions who were with her through this age of Taka's reign, whether they be her enemies, or the ones who gave her strength. She just laid her head back as he nuzzled her, one thought whizzing through her mind and keeping her at peace.  
  
Simba was alive.

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! COMPLETE! Haha, I hope you all liked it! Thank you all for reading, and yes, I do intend to do a sequel! I won't spoil anything for you! Thanks again for reading and for your wonderful comments, it means a lot to me! I'll start the sequel when I get the time. Toodles! -Amase 


End file.
